Ancient Times
by windedlove
Summary: The new Emperor of a peaceful Ancient Rome has many problems, including a brewing war, a bloodthirsty council, and a red-head dancer who seems to be more than she appears...Sorato, Takari, Kenlie, Joumi
1. Egypt and Rome

Moonlight reflected off the Nile while stars littered the night sky. All was quiet in the peaceful royal palace. The royal family slept, servants were prepared for the next day, and guards patrolled the royal city. Unknown to them, a silent figure slid across the grounds towards a darkened window. It crawled up the palace walls to the open window. Just below the balcony, the figure slipped. Catching himself, he scrambled over the edge and stared at the sheer curtains blowing in the wind.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I'll call the guards!"

"Yolei, is Mimi awake?" inquired the figure.

A girl, no older than 14, appeared behind the curtain. As she drew back the pink curtain, her long purple hair was swept into the breeze.

"Joe? You know you can't be here! I could lose my head!"

"Yolei, please." A 23-year-old man with shoulder length blue hair pleaded. "I have to see her. The troops move out tomorrow and I may never see her again."

"I-I'll see what I can do. Wait here."

"Forever, if I could."

Yolei smiled and disappeared behind the curtain once more. "My lady? I am sorry to wake you, but he is here."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner? Where is he?"

"The balcony, behind the left pillar."

I beautiful girl of 17 approached the night air with little caution. She flung the curtains aside and threw her arms around Joe. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. Her long light brown hair curled around them as the wind whipped it too and fro.

"We leave tomorrow. Now that the Lieutenant General is cured, we can return to Rome. Had we returned with the Roman Army's second in command sick with Egyptian Fever, we would never have been forgiven."

"Why were you here? I thought we were at peace with Rome?"

"The Emperor is growing weak, this you know, and there are those in the senate who do not agree with his more peaceful ways…"

"So war may be brewing between our nations then? My love, will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, but I fear in what circumstances. I'll send word when I return to Rome. Senator Koushiro will still be here for another few weeks finishing his duties. My message will come from him."

"My father hates Romans, but he seems to like the Senator."

"He is very wise and patient. The Emperor made a good choice making him our foreign liaison. I pray he will still have a job when the Senate takes over. Goodbye my love, until we meet again."

She stood on tip toes to kiss him goodbye. Silently, the figure slipped off into the night and out of the royal city.

* * *

"Takeru, where is Yamato?"

"He and Taichi were discussing the goings on from Egypt."

"I need him, now."

The 17-year-old blonde traipsed out of the Emperor's chambers and ran down the hall. He knew where his brother would be, but hated where he would have to go. Eventually, he reached his destination. Loud noise greeted his ears as he passed through the archway.

"Hey little Ishida! You backed out of that chariot race the last time, you can't tomorrow! You are so-"

"Yamato."

Another handsome blonde looked up at T.K. Cerulean eyes met cobalt and understanding flooded through the older brother. It was clear Yamato was the most attractive and admired of the group, yet the man on his right was clearly important. He ran his hands through his shoulder-length hair, smiled at the others, stood up, and followed his brother.

"How's he doing?"

"Not good. I don't think he has much time left, and with Joe still a week away…"

The two brothers walked on in silence. The two brothers were almost identical. T.K. was shorter, with shorter hair and darker eyes, but they shared the same muscular build and each earned respect from everyone around them.

"So, how are the senator's sons?"

"Irresponsible, irrational, immature…"

"So no different then?"

"Correct."

"You and Tai have so much fun whenever you're with them."

"Well, Tai's lucky to escape. The Senate passed the notion for him to become General after his father's death in Greece."

"Is that what the celebration was for? Couldn't be a better man for the job. He's proven himself worthy."

"Is there ever a need to celebrate with them? It left a bitter taste in the elders' mouths. I fear this will not be the last time we hear about it. Once father…" A pause followed Yamato's words.

"There will be many things to deal with, mostly with you."

"The elder's won't let me take over. Father was 13 when he became Emperor and he stopped the bloody crusades. He made peace with many enemies and is still trying to make peace even now on his death bed."

"That's the problem. Most of the Emperors took power at the age of 25 or older. They carried on the 'tradition' of 'expanding the empire.' Father was special. Even though you turn 22 in 2 moons time…"

"They know you and I are too like our father."

The two boys reached the room where their father lay. Their father remained motionless as his sons entered his room.

"Father?"

There was no answer. He lay there with a smile looking at a painting across the room.

"Father, I'm here."

"Yama-"

The old man breathed heavily, as if each breath cost him every ounce of will and energy he had. Yamato rushed to his side.

"Look Yamato. We were all so happy once."

He did not need to look at the painting. He knew it was his mother and father holding each son in their arms. Each face smiled.

"Yamato, I made a terrible mistake."

"No one blames you, father. You were just-"

"Don't interrupt me." The old man wheezed again and looked like each word cost him more pain. "I was a foolish young man. For years, I kept up the campaign. I met your mother in Greece many years later. She was studying to be a linguist for the Senate. She was the daughter of the most powerful elder. He never forgave me I think for marrying her."

Yamato smiled. T.K. stood in the shadows to hide the tears that formed in his eyes.

"She was so young. I was 47 and she was 16. She was so beautiful and so intelligent. She was a rare jewel." His smile faded suddenly. "When she was murdered, I vowed to stop the violence. It was because we were at war that she died. She became a prisoner and they tortured her to death. All she tried to do was save her sons. I have done all I could to protect you boys. I fear that now, your lives are in more danger than they were all those years ago."

"Father, the council has openly disagreed with my appointment-"

"Yamato, it is essential that you keep a peaceful Empire. Promise me."

"I will not attack anyone that has done no wrong. This I promise. Father?"

The young man looked down and saw the smile still on his father's face. T.K. placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He is happy now."


	2. Back in Rome

"Members of the Senate, welcome!"

Men of all ages sat in cushioned seats inside a giant, circular room. All of them were wearing the same thing, white togas with the red sash representing their stature.

"It is time for Yamato to have is birthday, is it not? In ten nights' time, we shall be celebrating!"

"Sorry we are late." The larger of the doors had burst open and twenty men walked in. Each man was armed with a sword and wore a blue sash.

"Ah, General Yagami. We were wondering if you and the officers were going to be joining us. We are so glad you are so well recovered Lieutenant General Motomiya. Please gentlemen, take your seats."

The highest ranking officers in the Roman Army walked across the floor and took seats on the opposite end. The most important men sat closest to the top. The men sitting by the floor were either new to the council or unimportant in the elders' eyes. The General spoke to the crowd.

"Senator Koushiro has returned from Egypt."

A man with short, dark red hair stood from somewhere near the top. He walked down the stone stairs with a small boy in his wake.

"After many dealings with the Egyptian King, he is still satisfied with the arrangement at present. He asked me to bring a gift to the Emperor."

The small boy looked defiantly at each of the elders.

"How old is he, Izumi?"

"Eight, but he is healthy and strong. I beg the council to let me take his as my own."

"You have always done well Izumi, but even though you are the most respected liaison we have had, you are still too young to have your own slaves. Eighteen is hardly old enough to-"

"To be sent all around the world and speak with foreign royalty in their native tongues to negotiate and maintain peace for our great country? Yes, clearly I am far too young to take care of a charge since I am so incapable of taking care of myself."

There was a general murmur at his words, but he brought them back to silence.

"I wish to train the boy."

"Blasphemy!"

"He is skilled in languages and he can be of great use to me. He is not built for demanding physical labor that you require of most foreign slaves, but he has a sharp mind. I can control him. I respectfully ask the council to consider my request. I would have asked the Emperor himself if he was still with us."

* * *

"Sir, why did you do that?"

"Because Cody, I think you are a highly intelligent person, regardless of your birthplace. Those men would not have even allowed you to open your mouth. You would have been thrown in the slave pits for being Egyptian."

The 8-year-old looked up in amazement at the man in front of him.

"But sir, I heard Romans were evil and not to be trusted."

The elder laughed a little and said, "Some of them are indeed."

They walked on in silence. They strolled through the gardens of the Roman palace and Izumi told Cody of many of the places he had been.

"Izzy, I am glad to see you have returned unharmed."

"Advisor! What a pleasant surprise! Cody, this is Ken. Ken, this is Cody. He came from Egypt with me."

A 17-year-old boy with hair that hung like curtains around his face looked down at the boy. He smiled a gentle smile and held out his hand. Cody shook it.

"I must say, Davis has been unbearable since his return. He has been regaling us all with his tales of honor, bravery, and grandeur about how he became ill."

"He just ate a bit too much of the Egyptian food and went to cool his stomach on some leafy plant. Apparently, the bugs living in the plant didn't like it so well and they bit him."

"I thought it would be something like that. He was talking of slaying massive creatures with the head of a woman and body of a lion."

"Ha! A sphinx! Highly unlikely since they can't be slain…"

The three boys laughed together jovially. They walked on for a bit until Ken split off towards the T.K.'s corridor. The other two headed for the Roman library.

* * *

"Davis, how many times have we told you to relax a little when you're abroad? And to not eat so much?"

The men in the room laughed.

"Ah come on guys! What was I supposed to do? It would've been rude to not accept the food!"

This made one man laugh so hard, he fell off the cushion he was occupying.

"Ken! Hey man, help me out!"

"Davis, you don't need help. You get yourself into these situations just find without it."

Tai, Yamato, and Joe were sitting on one side of the room. Tai had just reseated himself when Ken walked into the room. He sat next to Davis who had turned to T.K. for assistance.

"T.K. you know me."

"We all do Davis. Now let's drop it."

"So somebody's got a birthday coming up."

"Tai don't start that…"

"I hope you get an awesome party because you're the big twenty-two now!"

A pillow flew across the room and hit Tai squarely in the face.

* * *

"Ladies, the Senate reminds us that the Emperor's eldest son is having his birthday in 3 days. Can we please stay focused on the routines?"

"Kari, lighten up will you? We've done this a million times."

"Yeah, it's not as if we were captured and forced into this kind of life. You realize what he'll do if we mess this up?

"How come Sora doesn't have to practice?"

"She does. She's just trying to explain why we still don't have a routine together to him."

Fourteen girls were gathered around a fire. Each of them had shackles on their ankles. Each girl was between the age of 14 and 17 and all of them came from different places. Some were from Greece, some were from Egypt, some were from Rome, and the others were from other foreign places. Some had hair that reached their shoulder blades, while others had hair that reached their hips. All of them had been captured by the man that sat in the tent far away from their huddle.

"Sora's been in there a long time."

"Don't worry Raven, she can take care of herself."

The only girl with black hair looked around. How come no one else was as nervous as she was?

"He's got an awful temper though. What if-"

"Has everyone had something to eat?"

"Sora!"

A woman of uncommon beauty sat down next to Kari. Her hair was auburn and flowed to the middle of her back. Her ruby red eyes caught the flames of the fire as she looked around the circle. Kari had her brown hair pulled back out of her face.

"Kairi, you haven't eaten anything."

A blonde three seats away from Sora looked down at her plate.

"I'm not hungry Sora. I just can't eat."

"You have to sweetie, you have to. We perform for the Emperor's son on his birthday. By the end of the evening, he will be the Emperor. We must remember to be perfect."


	3. Preperations

Three days before Yamato's birthday In Rome

* * *

"Gentlemen, now that we have young men filling all ranks of our army, we can continue with our original plans."

"The Emperor's sons will not allow it. Neither will the new General."

"There's nothing saying that they will be alive in 3 days time. The General will have no choice but to act when he finds out certain countries assassinated his friends. He has war in his blood."

"The late Emperor and late General were once great war heroes. When Nancy was murdered, he changed everything. Twenty-five is really too young to die, especially a strong Roman woman. Young Yamato was only eight and his brother was three. Can you blame the Emperor for his decision?"

"Yes. He served 34 years before he met her and another 9 after that. Forty-three years of wonderful, bloody battles and continued traditions of conquering, thrown away for what? A few years of peace? Where has that gotten us?"

"We have had 14 years of peace and prosperity. How many countries did we wipe off the maps? How many royal families did we tear apart? How many men, women, and children did we slaughter to 'expand the empire'? No, we are much happier now than we were before."

Ten men, all older than the late Emperor, sat in a small room. Though it was small, it was well furnished. The elders had demanded every luxury for their private quarters.

"The trouble with younger people is they can be so unpredictable. So hard to control."

"So we plant the evidence properly."

* * *

In a forest, early morning of Yamato's birthday

* * *

"Ladies, tonight everything will have to be perfect. You two, you remember what to do?"

"Yes, sir. While the rest are dancing, we search the palace for the artifacts."

"Good ladies, good." A greasy, long-haired man smiled a yellow smile at the girls. The girls winced, disgusted at him. He had worked for years, stealing babies and raising them in his troupe.

Twenty years ago, he was part of the Roman Army. On one of their many crusades, he discovered a man stealing women away from their families and making a fortune by making them perform. He knew that was what he was going to do from then on. Roman Army foot soldiers didn't get paid much and he wanted to live a better life. He spent the next ten years searching and collecting young girls. The first five years were the hardest while he worked out the complexities of stealing humans and making them work for him. He didn't strike gold until his eighth year, when he found her. Did he realize who she was? Of course not. Only she knew who she was. He just new she was the rarest beauty in the world.

Her kingdom had been demolished as the last Roman crusades, two years before. A man from her realm kidnapped the Emperor's wife in desperation to stop the crusade against his country. The word to not attack did not reach the Roman General until too late. The Army attacked the royal family and killed the King, Queen, and three of the four children. The Emperor's wife was found dead later that day. The youngest princess was never found. Unknown to the rest of the world, she wandered the edges of her now ruined kingdom and eventually was captured by the slimy man now known as Enderost.

He abandoned his old name when he abandoned his country's army. After twelve years of collecting the fifteen young women, he returned to Rome to put on various performances. Once his reputation was earned, he travelled abroad gaining more and more. Unknown to any of his audiences, he started choosing only the most prestigious of clients so he could steal from them. When he learned the old legends of the Sword, Staff, Shield, and Chalice, he knew he must possess all of the artifacts. It was said that the owner of all of these magical artifacts would rule the world. He believed the Roman Emperor had possession of all of these items and scheduled to perform at the birthday of the eldest son to look for them.

"All must be perfect tonight."

* * *

At the Egyptian Palace

* * *

"Father, I must implore you to listen to me! The Romans want to attack!"

"Meems," sighed a man with short black hair, "how many times do we have to go over this? The Emperor and I have a truce! We are safe."

"Father please!"

"Mimi, I tire of your games. Especially after your attitude towards your latest suitor."

"Stop picking them, and there won't be a problem."

"You must be married soon! Who knows how long I will be around?"

"Father I can't believe you won't listen."

"If you're so worried about Rome, how about you marry a son of Rome?"

"I'd rather throw myself to the crocodiles."

The man laughed. "You're like your mother."

* * *

At the Roman Palace

* * *

"So let me get this straight, sir."

"Cody, please call me Izzy. I'm much more comfortable with that then 'sir'."

"Sorry, sir. Er, Izzy. So both Davis and Tai were soldiers in the Roman Army, training for high command to replace their fathers, when both of their fathers were killed abroad?"

"Yes, Davis lost his father last year. The council felt a 16-year-old was too young, but Tai's father vouched for him. The Emperor vouched for Tai when his father died, but the council was willing to let a 22-year-old command the whole Roman Army anyway."

"Why would they let him command the army, but not let someone the same age run the empire?"

"The Senators care nothing of war, just of power. They have been ruling since and I fear they may have caused damage with our foreign relations."

"But Yamato will be the new Emperor?"

"By the end of tonight, if all goes well."

"How is Ken the Emperor's Advisor?"

"He is wise beyond his years. His father did well in the post before him. He has a most gentile nature. I fear for his well being though. The council has been requesting more forceful actions against prisoners and criminals in the Empire. I'm sure it's not long until they expand their views to neighboring countries."

"And Joe? He wears a strange colored sash."

"Yes, he is the Roman doctor. He is the best we have, but is often sent away with the troops. If anyone needs to be helped here at home, they get one of his protégés. He wears a purple sash to represent a Roman Medical Officer. The council has a system of colors so they can tell who is who easily. Blue is the color for the Army, red for the Senators, green for the diplomats, and gold for the Emperor and his family."

"And you are the most respected foreign diplomat?"

"That is correct. I have maintained positive relationships with every leader of every country we call ally."

"Am I your protégé?"

The older of the two laughed a little. The two were walking through the garden in front of the library. Today was the eldest son of Rome's birthday and as such, the palace was in uproar. Izzy thought it would be best to remain as far away from the great chamber as possible, and his library was the perfect destination. Unfortunately, Yamato and Tai were having some more of their secret conversations in the library, so the two decided to walk outside.

"Yes, Cody. At least, I'd like you to be. You have the choice. Unfortunately, you cannot return to Egypt unless a Roman escorts you as your master. I will not treat you like a slave. I detest the fact that we keep humans chained as cattle, but since I live in the palace, I have slaves who clean my chambers and servants who serve me food."

"Why can I not come with you to meals?"

"No one is allowed, save for the very few, highly important young people in our empire. The fewer people at the table, the less likely our conversations become public. Are you unhappy in your quarters?"

"No sir. I thank you very much for your generosity. I was merely curious."

"A fine trait to possess."


	4. Murder in the Emperor's Chamber

Roman Palace, courtyard outside of the great chamber

* * *

"Well, sire, are you excited?"

"Oh, the unknown is always so exciting. Tai, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" The brown-haired man was sneaking behind his friend. When he was discovered, he quickly hid something behind his back. T.K. was right behind Tai and grabbed what was behind him. It was an urn full of water.

"T.K. you ruin all of my fun."

"But you never ruin my fun, Tai."

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" T.K. had just dumped the urn of water over Tai's head.

"Oh little brother, I'd run. You've messed up his hair…"

"What?!" Tai ran to the pool of water in the courtyard and sure enough, his hair was flattened and soaked. T.K. dropped the urn and ran in the other direction. Yamato chuckled and started walking towards the chamber. He was intercepted, however.

"Ah, young Yamato. Excited for tonight?"

"Yes Parthosis. How are you and the other elders today?"

"Oh, you know, a bunch of old bats like us can only ever be feeling so fine."

Yamato smiled. Parthosis was the only elder who fully supported Yamato's father and the only elder Yamato trusted.

"Will you be there tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Your father would be so proud. So would my niece."

"I miss mom, but at least no other families have had to endure what I have had to. Not for 14 years."

"I'm glad you intend to keep up with your fathers plan. I must warn you, the council grows restless. Many of them were war heroes back in their day and they greatly miss the smell of blood."

"I would've thought politics satisfied their craving for blood better than war could."

Parthosis smiled, "It would be better if it were so. Be on your guard young master. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you or your brother."

* * *

Grand Chamber, A couple hours later

* * *

A large room was decorated with the finest materials, including drapes of silk in every color. Men and women were well dressed and perched on cushions

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please!"

The room fell silent. Every face turned towards the man now commanding attention.

"Tonight is the night we've all been waiting for. The council has made a decision and tonight, Yamato Ishida will become our new Emperor!"

The crowd erupted with applause and cheers for the young man sitting at the end of the room. He flashed a charming smile, ran his hand through his hair, and waved at the crowd in a dignified way.

"Your majesty, we would like to present to you, as a gift, the dancers of Enderost."

There was a bang and a puff of smoke filled the room. A string instrument started playing and bangles jingled. A foreign style music played as the smoke cleared. Ten women were dancing in the middle of the room. Each woman was wearing the same outfit, long skirts with one slit up the right leg, a strap around their breast, and a veil over their hair and face. They were all dressed in pale blue and their long hair cascaded down their backs. Each man around the room was entranced, except for Yamato, T.K., Izzy, and Joe. Their heads were together, discussing something no one could hear.

A few minutes into the performance, the girls started to hum. The music started to increase in tempo. Suddenly, two women, in identical outfits as the ten dancers, jumped through windows on either side of the room. They were wearing lilac. As they joined the dance, they started softly singing. Their words were of a foreign language even Izzy could not name. Soon, everyone was entranced, except for Yamato. As their song increased in tempo and volume, a strange flowery scent floated through the room. Then, the most beautiful voice joined the chorus, singing in the same language.

The lights flickered, the women gasped, and one man shouted, "Your Majesty!"

A woman was sitting on the back of the Emperor's throne, crouched in a ball. She was wearing the same thing as the other dancers, but in black. Yamato looked up at her and saw a knife swing inches from his face. Even before he had time to react, the knife turned to a sheer sash that she wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gracefully flipped over him, and landed in front of his throne. Her red hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She made her way to the center of the room where the rest of her friends were. Together they danced, sang, and charmed everyone in the room. Even Yamato was now more than merely interested.

"I say Yamato. That was a close one. I really thought she was going to attack you."

Yamato had taken the sash off and was now running it through his fingers. "I knew it couldn't be so blatant of an attempt on my life, especially tonight Ken."

"Don't get your guard too down, your Majesty," Tai smirked at Yamato's new title.

Finally, the dancers stopped. Applause exploded all over the room. Some men even stood up to get a better view of the dancers. A man stepped forward. He was hunched slightly and wore a tattered travelling cloak.

"Your Majesty. These are my dancers from far and wide. May I introduce my charges? Kairi, and Elena," a blonde and brunette bowed, both 14. "Miana, Naomi, Opal, and Jade," four blondes bowed, all 15. "Kari, Amber, and Lily," three brunettes bowed, all 16. "Anya, Isis, and Raven," a blonde, brunette, and black-haired girl bowed, all 17. "All of these women are extraordinary dancers. Kari and Lily you see in purple. They are the best dancers, save for this beauty. She is known as Phoenix."

The woman in black, 20, barely inclined her head to Yamato. She seemed uninterested in her surroundings, yet she stood tall and proud.

"May we delight you some more, your Majesty?" His voice was oily, like his hair.

"Please, carry on."

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

The candles flickered out around the room. Soon, the only light source came from each of the dancers in blue. They held candles in their hands. Silently, Kari and Lily stalked around each side of the room. The bangles on their wrists and ankles joined the sounds of the strange instruments again. Phoenix was nowhere to be seen.

"So Izzy, are you enjoying your educational treat?"

"Of course he is, but I think you may be enjoying the maiden in purple more, T.K."

T.K. blushed and muttered something about false accusations and turned away from Tai. Davis leaned over and said, "You know Tai, she's pretty beautiful."

Joe leaned in and added, "Did you have a sister, Tai? She looks like she could be your sister."

"I was an only child, Joe."

"It would be prodigious if he told us what countries these ladies were from and what languages they were speaking. It looks as if there are some from the barbarians up North, you know Normans and Saxons. There seem to be Greek and Egyptian as well, possible Armenian. Fascinating!"

"Could any of these women be Roman?"

"Certainly Ken. I believe Kairi and Kari have the most Romanesque features."

Izzy, Joe, Ken, and Tai watched with interest as the dancers in blue kneeled in a circle and placed their candles on the floor. Davis and T.K. were both watching Kari as she neared the Emperor's throne. Yamato's eyes were darting around the room.

Suddenly, a fire erupted in the center of the candle circle. It flattened into a whip of flame that lashed around the edges of the room. The flame illuminated the scene and remained plastered to the wall as Phoenix stepped out of the circle. She stepped over the candles, over the dancers now lying on the floor, and back towards the Emperor's throne. The blue dancers started to sing as Kari and Lily made their way back to the center of the room. The two of them started dancing in the circle of singing ladies as Phoenix reached the throne.

Yamato, entranced, found himself staring into her eyes. She had the most extraordinary eyes. The fire was reflected perfectly in them. He thought they were an amber color, but when she moved her head slightly, he thought they could be ruby. Lost in her eyes, he did not notice her close the gap. She came up to his throne, put her hands behind his knees, pulled him forwards, spun around, kicked her leg in a fan motion, and sat on his thighs. She put her hands on his neck, ran her hands down his chest, reached beneath his golden sash, and pulled out her own black shawl. She wrapped it around his shoulders, pulled him towards her, whispered in his ear, put her hands on the arms of his chair, pushed herself up and back so she was momentarily parallel to the floor, smiled, landed, and floated back to the center of the circle. She, Kari, and Lily started singing, while the other girls started dancing. A couple of minutes passed, and the number ended.

As applause erupted, Tai stood up and said, "Ladies, it is clear no one could dance better than you. We thank you for this treat. If you would please like to rest yourselves, eat, or drink, please do." The women thanked him as they headed towards a pile of unoccupied cushions. "Your Majesty, it is now time to present you with gifts!"

"I wonder what gifts he gets. Are they 'Happy Birthday' or 'Happy Becoming Emperorday' gifts?"

"Elena, you can be so silly sometimes."

"Please Raven, like you aren't curious about what an Emperor gets for an occasion like this?"

"Ladies, please keep quiet. All we need is for Enderost to receive one dirty look on our account and who knows what he'll do."

The girls all remained quiet and returned their attention to the front of the room. Kari leaned over and whispered, "Sora, you do too much for us."

She smiled as Davis presented his gift: a shield with his coat of arms emblazoned across it. Before anyone else could present a gift or even approach the Emperor, a slave burst into the room.

"My lord! Parthosis has been found, murdered in your chamber!"


	5. Birthday Party Ruined

**--------------REVIEWS--------------**

Dracula-key: Thank you! I hope I keep you interested.

Luna: Thanks! I wouldn't want to ruin anything!

RabbitArchangel: You'll just have to keep reading!

aiSlove: I'm glad you like it. I'll keep giving information as time goes on, of course! =]

**--------------STUFF--------------**

Yamato – 22, Emperor of Rome

Taichi – 22, General of the Roman Army

Joe – 23, Doctor of Rome

Izzy – 18, Roman Foreign Liason

Takeru – 17, Brother of Rome

Davis – 17, Lieutenant General

Ken – 17, Roman Emperor Advisor

Cody – 8, Slave from Egypt

Mimi – 17, Princess of Egypt

Yolei – 14, Mimi's Lady-in-Waiting

Sora – 20, dancer (aka "Phoenix")

Kari – 16, dancer

Other dancers: Kairi and Elena – 14; Miana, Naomi, Opal, Jade, and Ruby – 15; Amber, Lily, Catherine – 16; Anya, Isis, and Raven – 17

Roman Gods: Jupiter (King), Juno (Queen), Neptune (Sea), Pluto (Death), Apollo (Sun), Diana (Moon), Mars (War), Venus (Love), Mercury (Messenger of the Gods), Minerva (Wisdom), Ceres (Earth), Proserpine (Death), Bacchus (Wine), Saturn (Time), Flora (Flowers), Plutus (Wealth)

Greek Gods: Aphrodite (Love), Apollo (Music and Medicine), Ares (War), Artemis (Moon), Athena (Wisdom), Dionysus (Wine), Hades (Underworld and Wealth), Hera (Queen), Hermes (Messenger), Poseidon (Sea), Zeus (King), Chronos (Keeper of Time), Gaia (Earth), Hermera (Sun), Antheia (Flowers)

Egyptian Gods: Ra (Sun, King), Isis (Queen), Hathor (Love), Geb (Earth), Anubis (Death), Osiris (Underworld), Thoth (Wisdom and Time and Moon), Seth (Violence), Sekhmet (War)

* * *

'What?!" Yamato shouted.

"He has been stabbed by an Egyptian scepter!"

Chaos ensued. Everyone yelled or screamed or ran about.

"Impossible!" shouted Izzy.

"Blasphemy!"

"Kill the Egyptians!"

"Kill the slaves!"

People were starting to run around like crazy people.

"SILENCE!" shouted Yamato, "I want everyone to remain calm, and in this room. I want two guards at every window and six at the door. Tai, Davis, and I will search the palace for intruders. No one leaves this room until I come back. Takeru is in charge while I am out. Do not panic."

Yamato turned to his guards and said, "I want units of four to go to each room and check them out. I want to make sure no one else is a target as well."

Many guards nodded and spread themselves throughout the palace's many chambers and courtyards.

"Matt, I don't think you should-"

"Davis, my mother's uncle was just murdered in my chambers. I'm not going to sit in comfort while others risk their lives. Clearly, an assassination attempt failed tonight and I will not allow other people to be murdered in my place."

"Listen to you Matt, you sound insane."

"Tai, that scepter was meant for me. Not Parthosis. I will not allow you two to risk your lives without me in my own home."

Tai and Davis knew that it would be useless to argue with him, so they just flanked him as they headed towards his chamber. When they got there, Parthosis's body lay sprawled on the floor. A golden scepter with a blue scarab on top stuck out of his chest.

"The end must have been sharpened, or otherwise a blade was attached to the base."

"Joe, I told you to stay."

"Yamato, please. There's a murder with potential for more violence. A doctor is needed."

A thorough search of him chambers yielded nothing new, so they all left. Yamato assigned two guards to stand by the window, hidden, in case the attacker tried again.

"I want to check T.K.'s room. If I was a target, I'm sure he was too."

When they arrived, they found two guards dead. A spear with a note attached stuck out of one of the men, pinning him to the wall. The other guard was crumpled in a heap on the floor. Yamato ripped the note off the spear and saw it was written in Greek.

"Back to the Great Chamber, now."

Everyone headed back to the Great Chamber. Some people were sobbing, others were shaken but composed. As they entered the room, Yamato noticed Phoenix was missing. _'Check into that after I talk to Izzy. Their handler looks like he might wet himself if I go talk to him though. Maybe I'll send Tai. He can be persuasive.'_ Yamato, Tai, Davis, and Joe approached Izzy, T.K., and Ken.

"Izzy, come with me. Tai, I need you to ask the dancers' handler where Phoenix went. She was here when we left and she's gone now."

"Sure thing, Matt. Don't leave the room without me."

"I'm going out the back door into the covered courtyard. Davis can come with me."

Ken, Izzy, Joe, and Davis followed Yamato around the throne and through the back doors.

"The scepter had a blue beetle on the top. It had the markings of the Egyptian Royal House."

"Impossible. I left recently and there were no hard feelings. An attack would go against everything the Pharaoh and I discussed!"

"Is is possible a disgruntled guard, slave, or citizen could steal that and sneak into Rome?" Joe asked.

"Joe, was there a rabbit engraved onto the scepter? Just under the beetle?" Izzy inquired.

"Yeah, why?"

"That was mine. The Pharaoh gave that to me last year. No, we do not have to worry about the Egyptians."

"What about the Greeks? I found this on the spear in T.K.'s room."

"What?! Let me see."

Izzy took the note from Yamato and read it. Tai came bursting through the door.

"None of the dancers or that guy knows where she went. And get this: the rest of the guards came back to report. Izzy, Joe, and Ken's rooms all had murdered guards in them. Egyptian and Greek weapons were found in the guards' bodies."

"It seems too suspicious that the weapons were left. Someone is trying to frame our two greatest allies. I'm surprised that the attackers didn't use Norman, Saxon, Armenian, or any other weapons," said Yamato.

"Hey, aren't the dancers from all of those regions?" Davis inquired.

"Yeah, but all of them were here in the chamber when this happened." Joe said.

"No, they weren't. They were in and out the whole time and the room wasn't always lit properly." Tai reminded them.

"Each person had only been dead for an hour. They've been performing longer than that. Plus, it's quite a distance to travel for the amount of time each dancer was missing." Joe stated.

"Then why is the lead dancer gone?" Davis asked.

"I don't know." Joe admitted.

"I agree with Matt. Someone is trying to frame Greece and Egypt for these murders and clearly high priority officials were targeted. I doubt the dancers would have done this. What would be their motive? Because they come from so many places, why frame just Greece and Egypt? They travel all over the world, so what would their gripe be with Yamato and his cabinet?"

"Thank you, Ken. I'd be more suspicious of the elders. Parthosis told me this morning that he thought they were getting blood thirsty, as evident by the new treatment of prisoners. I wouldn't be surprised if they were behind this."

"That's quite an accusation Yamato. Can you prove it?"

"It's just a feeling, Davis. I don't know if I can. But if the weapons all came from Izzy's room, or even your room or Tai's room, the perpetrators more than likely came from here."

"We don't have to worry about the Greeks. There are two mistakes in this note that anyone fluent in Greek wouldn't have made. It's a simple matter of switching some letters or not including them, but it seems someone with a limited knowledge of the language wrote this. Or at least, decent access to the library."

"What do we do Matt?"

"T.K., Ken, Izzy, and Joe will be getting extra protection from now on. I don't want any of you alone ever. Two guards at all times, plus additional at your chambers."

"Did you say there were dead men in my quarters?"

"Yes, Izzy. It seems so."

"Holy Jupiter, Juno, and Minerva! Cody!"

"Izzy! Tai, go with him."

Tai ran after Izzy, leaving Ken, Joe, Davis, and Yamato.

"Davis, I guarantee Tai won't leave my side. I want you to stay with T.K. at all times. His safety is so important. If anything happens to me, he takes my place. Promise me, Davis."

"If you think T.K. can stand him every second of every day," laughed Ken.

"Hey, Ken!"

Everyone else laughed.

"I'll do it Matt! Anything to help." Davis proudly added.

"Go now. Izzy, I need you to identify every object used tonight to kill our men. Joe, I want you to talk to the coroner. I want Parthosis to have the highest honors when he's buried tomorrow. Ken, take the night off."

"Hey Matt, I'm sorry your night got ruined."

"Don't worry about it. It might not be a total loss."


	6. Escape

**--------------REVIEWS--------------**

Dracula-key: Thank you very much!

Ai-IS-love: You can never talk enough! Thank you! Oh yes, Pirates will be changing from its original course, since I'm writing it much later than when I started it. Of course Sora will get more action. All in good time =]

**--------------STUFF--------------**

Yamato – 22, Emperor of Rome

Taichi – 22, General of the Roman Army

Joe – 23, Doctor of Rome

Izzy – 18, Roman Foreign Liason

Takeru – 17, Brother of Rome

Davis – 17, Lieutenant General

Ken – 17, Roman Emperor Advisor

Cody – 8, Slave from Egypt

Mimi – 17, Princess of Egypt

Yolei – 14, Mimi's Lady-in-Waiting

Sora – 20, dancer (aka "Phoenix")

Kari – 16, dancer

Other dancers: Kairi and Elena – 14; Miana, Naomi, Opal, Jade, and Ruby – 15; Amber, Lily, Catherine – 16; Anya, Isis, and Raven – 17

Roman Gods: Jupiter (King), Juno (Queen), Neptune (Sea), Pluto (Death), Apollo (Sun), Diana (Moon), Mars (War), Venus (Love), Mercury (Messenger of the Gods), Minerva (Wisdom), Ceres (Earth), Proserpine (Death), Bacchus (Wine), Saturn (Time), Flora (Flowers), Plutus (Wealth)

Greek Gods: Aphrodite (Love), Apollo (Music and Medicine), Ares (War), Artemis (Moon), Athena (Wisdom), Dionysus (Wine), Hades (Underworld and Wealth), Hera (Queen), Hermes (Messenger), Poseidon (Sea), Zeus (King), Chronos (Keeper of Time), Gaia (Earth), Hermera (Sun), Antheia (Flowers)

Egyptian Gods: Ra (Sun, King), Isis (Queen), Hathor (Love), Geb (Earth), Anubis (Death), Osiris (Underworld), Thoth (Wisdom and Time and Moon), Seth (Violence), Sekhmet (War)

* * *

"You two need to get going. Cut the search short because they're searching the palace. Go now!"

Just as Sora finished telling Catherine and Ruby this warning, twelve guards came running down the corridor. Sora flipped up to the ceiling and held herself there with her hands and feet. Ruby and Catherine jumped out the window as the guards came running around the corner.

"Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, it came by Izumi's room."

Six guards ran into the room a few feet away from Sora. The other six kept running to check other rooms.

"I pray to Mars that someone will pay for this!"

"How many more will we find murdered tonight?"

"I don't know, but our search is over. Let's report to Tai. You, stay here and clean up."

'_It's a good thing I work out, otherwise this would be real pain.' _Sora rolled her eyes as she pressed her arms and legs harder into the marble walls. _'How long is this going to take? Throw a couple of bodies out the window, or drag them into the hall, but just get out of there! I picked a FANTASTIC hiding place.'_

At least 25 minutes passed by, but the guard remained in the room. Sora's arms and legs were shaking almost uncontrollably. She was of medium height, but the hallways were wide. She was almost fully extended in the narrowest part of the hallway, and she was ready to drop to the floor when a man came running down the hall.

"Cody!"

A red-head man came sprinting around the corner and through the door. He looked panicked and wasted no time tearing through his room. _'I can't stay up here anymore, I have to get down.'_ Sora silently landed in a crouching position and looked around. She crawled gracefully and skillfully to the wall and behind a pot. Clearly, she was not a stranger to sneaking around.

"Cody! CODY!"

Sora heard a groggy voice.

"Izzy?" The voice was barely audible.

"Cody! I'm coming! You, help me shift this off of him!"

Sounds of struggling floated out of the door. It sounded like the two men were trying to move something very heavy. Sora looked up and down the hall and was just about to leave her hiding spot when she heard footsteps. _'Damn, it would be the General of the Roman Army.'_

"Izzy? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tai, but we need help! I'm no weight lifter and Cody is stuck beneath this rubble!"

Soon, the sounds of something heavy being easily lifted and tossed reached Sora's ears. _'Now or never,'_ thought Sora. She stepped into the hallway and slunk around the corner. She was looking over her shoulder when she ran into a firm, organic surface. Strong hands grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling. She looked up straight into the cerulean eyes of the Emperor. _'Oh this is not good.'_

"Hello Phoenix. I was wondering where you got away to. Why are you all the way over here?"

She said nothing, but hardened her gaze. The voices of Tai and Izzy could be heard. Izzy was demanding Joe come see Cody.

"I'll go get him, stay here."

Sora's eyes widened even further. However, the Emperor pulled her into a side chamber just as Tai rounded the corner. As his footsteps died away, the Emperor looked down at Sora. She came up to his chin and he could have comfortably rested his head on hers. He resisted the urge and pushed her away from him slightly.

"I'll ask you again. Why are you in this particular area of my palace?"

She tried to pull her arms out of his grasp, but he held firm. She looked momentarily stunned. She tried again. She was strong, but after hanging on a wall for half an hour, her arms were still shaking. He was also not weak. His muscles were clearly defined in his arms. Sora could only imagine the rest of him would be similar. _'Stop it Sora! He's still the enemy!'_

"I know you speak. I heard you sing earlier." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. His eyes searched her face, which was turned towards his chest.

"It's no business of yours what I do. You are not my ruler." She was so sharp; it was like daggers piercing Yamato's skin. He was taken aback.

"But you are in my country and my house no less. Since you, a stranger, has been found near a crime scene, I am entitled to ask what I want. Now, what were you doing over here?"

"Walking." Her words drenched Yamato like ice water.

Yamato was curious as to her frustration. _'Did she do something, or did I? Have I met her before? Surely not. I would've remembered those eyes, that hair, this skin…'_

"Let go of me, this instant."

"You act like royalty, yet you are merely a dancer hired to entertain at the Roman Emperor's party. Where do you-"

He was cut short by her yanking her right arm away and slapping him clear across the face. He was so caught off guard that he let her go. She took the opportunity and ran. Yamato remained a statue for a few more seconds, then took off after her. He had waited too long. She was gone.

* * *

The Great Chamber

* * *

Sora slipped back into the Great Chamber and whispered to everyone, "We are compromised. We need to go."

Casually, each dancer stood up and started slipping out of the room. They left Enderost where he sat, passed out from either wine or fatigue. They neither knew nor cared. They let unnoticed by anyone, except for a pair of cobalt eyes following one brunette. T.K. got up and went out the back door just as Yamato walked through the front doors. Davis followed T.K. and Tai jumped to Yamato's side.

"Damn!" Yamato whispered.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing Tai, don't worry. I think we can let everyone go home."

"No, you go to your chambers. The people here need to be questioned. I'll have my third conduct the interrogations in my place. Don't give me that look, I'm not leaving your side."

Yamato smirked and ran a hand through his hair. He held up his hands in defeat and they headed to his quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

T.K. was following the dancers, and Davis was following T.K.

"Hurry everyone! We must go!" Sora urged.

"Where are Ruby and Catherine?" Raven asked.

"They should already be at the caravan, ready to go when we get there," replied Sora.

"What about him?" Kairi asked.

"Who cares?" answered Isis.

"Davis, I know you're behind me."

Davis looked surprised, but didn't argue. He walked up to T.K. and they continued to follow the girls.

"Which one do you want, T.K.?"

"Davis!" T.K. hissed.

"I like Kari myself. Do you think Matt will let me have her?"

"I won't let you have her," T.K. muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

A few minutes later, they reached their caravan. The dancers filed into the wagon while Sora grabbed a tattered travelling cloak. She threw it around herself and tried to climb into the driver's seat, but Catherine pushed her back down.

"Get in, silly! You've been seen!"

Sora protested, but listened. Catherine cracked the whip and their horses took off. T.K. and Davis ran to catch up.

"This way!"

They took a short cut to the gates. When they got there they heard a guard yell, "Halt!"

The horses slowed. Anya was pulling a blade from the bags. Sora gave her a warning look.

"No one is allowed to leave, by order of Emperor Ishida!"

"Well that's, um, I was-"

"Granted permission by me."

T.K. stepped out from the shadows, Davis on his heels.

"Your Highness. I can't override your brother."

"He let me release them. They were not involved. I am to walk them through the gates."

"Yes, sire."

The guard let them pass and T.K. grabbed the reins of the nearest horse. He walked them through the gates. Davis stood in front of the carriage while T.K. approached the side no longer facing the palace walls.

"You ladies are safe. My brother and I know you had nothing to do with this. Will we see you again?" He asked this question while looking right at Kari.

Sora smirked and replied, "We would be delighted to receive an invite. Unfortunately, we must depart. Thank you for your help, sire."

T.K. looked around the cabin, lingering on Kari for a moment, then smiled.

"No, thank you."

He stood back and signaled Davis to let them go. Kari, however, jumped out and grabbed his hand. She gave him a small package, smiled, reached up and kissed his cheek, then crawled back in the carriage. Catherine cracked the whip and they drove into the night. T.K. touched his cheek, where he could still feel her gentle lips.

"Damn, Matt will never give me her as a wife if you want her! I can only hope that she will be considered too low ranked for you."

"Fat chance, Davis."

They both turned back and headed for T.K.'s chambers.


	7. Gifts from Exotic Lands

--------------**STUFF**--------------

Yamato – 22, Emperor of Rome

Taichi – 22, General of the Roman Army

Joe – 23, Doctor of Rome

Izzy – 18, Roman Foreign Liason

Takeru – 17, Brother of Rome

Davis – 17, Lieutenant General

Ken – 17, Roman Emperor Advisor

Cody – 8, Slave from Egypt

Mimi – 17, Princess of Egypt

Yolei – 14, Mimi's Lady-in-Waiting

Sora – 20, dancer (aka "Phoenix")

Kari – 16, dancer

Other dancers: Kairi and Elena – 14; Miana, Naomi, Opal, Jade, and Ruby – 15; Amber, Lily, Catherine – 16; Anya, Isis, and Raven – 17

Roman Gods: Jupiter (King), Juno (Queen), Neptune (Sea), Pluto (Death), Apollo (Sun), Diana (Moon), Mars (War), Venus (Love), Mercury (Messenger of the Gods), Minerva (Wisdom), Ceres (Earth), Proserpine (Death), Bacchus (Wine), Saturn (Time), Flora (Flowers), Plutus (Wealth)

Greek Gods: Aphrodite (Love), Apollo (Music and Medicine), Ares (War), Artemis (Moon), Athena (Wisdom), Dionysus (Wine), Hades (Underworld and Wealth), Hera (Queen), Hermes (Messenger), Poseidon (Sea), Zeus (King), Chronos (Keeper of Time), Gaia (Earth), Hermera (Sun), Antheia (Flowers)

Egyptian Gods: Ra (Sun, King), Isis (Queen), Hathor (Love), Geb (Earth), Anubis (Death), Osiris (Underworld), Thoth (Wisdom and Time and Moon), Seth (Violence), Sekhmet (War)

* * *

Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea

* * *

"Father, why is it necessary for us to go? Why couldn't we send Ramose?"

"Because, I need to meet the new Roman Emperor. He has invited all of the sovereign rulers and their families to Rome. He is trying to maintain the peace his father started."

"I still don't see why I couldn't stay home," pouted the Egyptian Princess.

Mimi stomped out of her father's chambers and back to her own. She reached her room and let out a big sigh. As she opened the door, she saw her lady-in-waiting repairing one of her cloaks. She smiled as she closed the door.

"Does he believe you hate going to Rome?"

"Of course, Yolei. This will be perfect. Joe will be so surprised."

"So will your father," reminded Yolei.

Somewhere above them, they heard a crewman shout something about seeing Rome off the starboard side. They would be in Rome shortly.

* * *

In Rome

* * *

"Brother, it's been three months since my inception. It's been three months since you've seen her. Don't you think you should throw away what she gave you?"

"Matt, I can't. It doesn't feel right. It still smells like her."

"She gave you a pouch that smelled like her, but you didn't open it to see what was in it? You make no sense sometimes T.K."

The younger blonde laughed, but shook his head. The two brothers were sitting in Yamato's courtyard, soaking in the sun. Three months had passed since the night of Yamato's party, but no sign had been seen or heard of the dancers. Enderost ran off the next morning, infuriated that they left without him. However, things had been far from calm. Crime in Yamato's empire had increased drastically and foreign relations were strained. Izzy and the other diplomats had been gone for two months trying to keep peace. The elders and senators, otherwise the counsel, had been less than helpful and were trying to pass fiercer punishments for those breaking the law, and those not Roman. Yamato was starting to look tired all the time.

"Just open it!"

Yamato reached for the pouch, which T.K. carried with him everywhere in the palace. He grabbed the ribbon as T.K. pulled the pouch away and the ribbon fell away. The fabric unfurled slightly in his hands.

"Matt!" T.K. shouted, furious.

"Seriously? You can't tie it back up? You're mad at me for helping you discover what is in the pouch?"

"Lily."

"What?"

"Lily," repeated T.K.

"Wasn't that the name of one of the dancers?"

"Yeah, but the pouch. It's filled with lilies."

"You know, each dancer smelled different."

"Hello Tai. Do you know what they all smelled like?"

"What do I look like? A botanist? No!"

Yamato and T.K. laughed. Tai shook his head.

"No, If I remember correctly, the dancers in blue smelled like carnations, tulips, and violets. The two in purple smelled like some kind of lilies, and I've never smelled anything like what the lead dancer had. I assume they wore scents from their native lands, since the majority was exotic scents."

Yamato and T.K. stared at Tai. They looked at each other, mouths half open, and back to Tai.

"What? Izzy told me."

The two blondes laughed, relieved, and Tai just shrugged. T.K. looked into the pouch and saw a bunch of shriveled lily flowers.

"Hey, they aren't just normal white lilies. It looks like there were many colors."

"Yeah, Izzy identified three or four lily scents that night, one native, the rest exotic."

"Strange," T.K. muttered.

Yamato laid back and smiled at the sky. It was a beautiful, clear day. A light wind whispered secrets to the plants and played with their hair as it ran through the courtyard. A sigh escaped Yamato's lips as he closed his eyes and thought about tonight. Every dignitary from every main country was coming to Rome tonight. With things getting so out of hand, he needed to make sure no one was itching for a war to start. He was still nervous that something terrible would happen while they were all gathered. There were many disappearances and even deaths sprouting up all over his empire and none of them were explained. Fear was growing among his people, and he needed to do something to regain their confidence. He sighed again and opened his eyes.

"Hey Matt, it might be time to get going. Word has reached us that Egypt and Greece have just docked."

Davis, Ken, Izzy, and Joe had joined them sometime during his thoughts. Izzy had returned to Rome the day before yesterday.

"Yeah alright. Is everything set up for the twelve other nations?"

"Each house gets their own private chambers decorated in their native styles. The menus have been altered to please each country and everything seems to be in order."

"Thanks Izzy. Let's just hope everything goes smoothly over the next two weeks."

Yamato sat up, slipped his sandals on, stood up, dusted off his cape and reattached it around his neck. Once he was properly dressed, the seven men set off for the Great Chamber.

* * *

The Dining Chamber, Later That Night

* * *

The royal families from twelve nations sat near the top of the Dining Chamber, with their guards and diplomats. Roman senators and nobles sat between them and the main doors. Yamato and his cabinet (Izzy, Ken, Joe, T.K., Davis, and Tai) sat at the head of the room. Yamato was standing with his arms extended in a gesture of friendship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, royal families from many nations, welcome! I do hope you enjoy your stay in Rome! I must warn you, you will be accompanied by my guards as well as your own, for your own safety. Things are more dangerous in Rome since my father's passing. I do not want anything happening to you while you stay in my house, so I would appreciate the cooperation. Thank you, and enjoy the feast!"

Many people smiled and bowed their heads in gratitude. Servants filed through the room, serving food to the men and women around the table.

After everyone was sated, they moved to the Great Chamber to sit on cushions around the room. Once everyone had filed in and was comfortable, Yamato stood again.

"As each of you is aware, I asked you to bring some form of entertainment from your native lands. I ask you now to please, sit back and enjoy a taste of the world."

The lights dimmed as servants placed shades over the candles and a small group of people emerged in the center of the room.

After hours of singers, dancers, poets, and other entertainers, Tai started to get a feeling something was about to happen. He leaned into Yamato to tell him of his suspicion. No sooner had the words left Tai's mouth that a loud bang outside the door made the whole congregation freeze. Yamato looked to the doors, which flew open seconds later. A couple of grungy looking men slithered into the room, looking incredibly pleased.

"Your Majes'y," the man in front had a slimy voice.

"Who are you, and what makes you think you can bust in here unannounced?"

"Pleas' listen. We's gots a mos' interestin' proposition."

Yamato looked at Tai, then back to the men. There were about twenty men, most of whom were dragged large, covered crates. No two crates were the same size, but there were five of them. Four were boxy while the fifth looked like an oversized bird cage.

"I 'ave some wonderful specimens fer ya, sire." As he hissed, he walked over to the largest crate. He reached up and snatched the cloth covering the crate off, swirling it around him and making it disappear! Many people gasped as the cloth vanished, and again once they realized what was in the crate.

"Beautiful tigers sire. Two orange and two white." He pointed at the crate when he spoke. The crate was a cage divided into four smaller sections. Each smaller cage held a beautiful tiger, a few years old. Each looked restless and cramped.

He walked to the second largest crate and again, grabbed the canvas and made it disappear as he turned on the spot. In this crate, were two black panthers. Again, the crate was a barred cage with two sections. Once again, each wild cat looked cramped and agitated.

"Wild cats from the dark corners of the world, sire! Black panthers! All cats gathered in the depths of the forests! Gif's to you and yours!"

Yamato sat in silence, his face unreadable. Everyone sat in awe. Some of the other rulers looked envious.

"How did you capture them?" asked Tai.

"Easy mister. But I wouldn't go tellin' my secrets!"

A couple people laughed. Most were sitting on the edge of their seats, but stayed back from the cages. The tigers and panthers were looking angrier and angrier as the men taunted them through the bars.

There were much smaller crates left now. He walked over to the third largest and, once again, vanished the canvas covering it. In it were ten strong Moors.

"Slaves your honor. Ten of the finest men from the Arab countries. Great fighters they's are."

The ten men sat, crouched, with hands tied to their feet. They were all gagged. Their dark skin accentuated the whiteness in their eyes as they glared around the room. On the top of their cage, sat a long bundle. The lead man pointed to the bundle and explained the Moors' weapons were wrapped up above their cage.

"I'll take 20 gold pieces for each of them if you're interested. That offer extends to anyone 'ere if the Emperor passes it up!"

Yamato remained impassive. Tai and the rest looked interested. The man walked over to the second to smallest cage. With the same flourish and routine, another cage was revealed. T.K. started, and moved forward in his chair, eyes wide. Davis looked alarmed as well. Many of the Romans around the room looked surprised at the familiar faces.

"Beautiful women from around the globe. 100 gold pieces a piece!"

Five women sat in a cage, ankles and wrists bound. They were gagged too and dressed in rags. Some girls had skin like honey, whereas others were pale like moonlight. Each of them had hair flowing down their back. All of them were blonde or brunette. All of them had wide eyes, in fear or surprise, no one knew. The only thing anyone knew, was they were all from Enderost's dance crew. Elena, Miana, Naomi, Amber, and Kari were captured and caged, being sold by these traders.

"Yes, beautiful aren't they," the leader spit through his teeth. Many people around the room had edged forwards, closer to the girls and forgetting about the murderous wild cats.

"Any interes' your majesty?"

Yamato remained emotionless, even though he could feel the tension in the room. _'How did this man obtain these animals? These people? Mostly, how did he get these dancers? What's in the last cage? T.K., stay calm and detached. I know you want her, but you can't do this.'_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

While Yamato was searching the palace with Tai and the guards, T.K. was left in charge. T.K. stepped out for some air. There was a surprise waiting for him in the courtyard.

"Kari was it?"

The brunette looked at the blonde with wide chocolate eyes. The stars reflected in them catching T.K. off guard.

"Hmm?"

"Your name. Kari, right?"

"Yes, Takeru. My name is Kari."

"I can't be surprised you know my name. I am the Brother of Rome."

She looked at him, unblinking.

"Well, er, at least, that's what everyone calls me. Heh heh…"

She kept looking at him until finally, she smiled. T.K. relaxed a little and approached her. She didn't move but followed him with her eyes. He caught the smell of something exotic as he sat next to her. He leaned back and looked at the stars. She noticed the stars weren't reflected normally in his eyes. _'It's almost as if the sky extends through his eyes,'_ she thought.

"So…"

T.K. didn't really know what to say. He could be quite shy sometimes. She looked at him as he sat back up.

"Heh, heh…uh…so do you like your profession?"

She laughed a light melodic laugh. It was soft and reminded T.K. of song.

"Well, we didn't really have a choice did we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"We were kidnapped, captured, enslaved, forced to do Enderost's bidding. We perform all over the world, but are kept shackled at all times outside of performance."

He looked at her wrists and noticed the bangles covered cuts and bruises. She clearly wasn't lying.

"We put a powder on the wrists and ankles to reduce the redness. That way no one notices."

Her voice carried a hint of sadness, but she smiled.

"That's awful. You are prisoners?"

"Of course, but the girls and I are a family. We were all taken before the age of eight. Half of us were taken from our families, while others were picked off the streets. I have been with them as long as I remember. Phoenix is the only one who knows our stories. Enderost tried to keep knowledge from us, but he has files. All of us can read and write. Phoenix taught us."

"That's so sad. Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Can I save you?"

She looked surprised.

"T.K.!"

T.K. turned his head to see Davis running after him. He looked back to Kari, but she was gone.

"What are you thinking? Get back inside! More murders are being reported around the palace and you're out here, alone! I can't believe you escaped my notice! I'd be dead you know!"

"Sorry Davis. I just needed a moment. Parthosis was my mom's uncle, remember?"

"Yeah I know man, but get back inside before we both get killed."

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Still not inter'sted majesty? Well, I understand you 'ave a great taste fer music. I haf caught the most rarest and beautiful songbird in the world."

T.K. shifted in his seat, eyes still on Kari. Davis was watching her too. Many of the men were staring hungrily at the young women. A few of the royal families present were also staring, eager or envious. No one seemed to think this was out of the ordinary or disgusting. This seemed a normal occurrence in every country represented. Yamato was thankful no one seemed offended.

The man headed for the birdcage. As he reached for the canvas, he started on a seemingly well rehearsed speech.

"This is a most incredible find sire. The fire of Mars, spirit of Neptune, beauty of Venus, and envy of Minerva rests in her bones. She must have been born of the gods, for what human could be this perfect?"

He grabbed the canvas and, with the same trick, twirled and vanished the cloth. Chained, shackled, and gagged, sat a fiery red head. Even with her prison, she stared defiantly at her captor. Her every feature uncovered oozed fury and hatred towards this man.

'_If she was a prisoner before, why is this man any different? Has he treated her worse? What has he done?'_

"I think 1000 gold pieces for her is reasonable. So that's 200 for the Moors, 500 for the girls, and another 1000 for this beauty. What say you?"

Tai, T.K., Davis, Ken, Izzy, and Joe all looked at Yamato. So did everyone else in the room. He now finally showed emotion in the form of a slight frown.

"I am honorable. I will not, however, pay more than 800 gold pieces for the lot."

"Sire, that's absurd."

"You've done nothing to prove how she is any different than they are, therefore, why should I pay ten times the price?"

"Fair enough majesty. You!" he snapped at the redhead, "sing now!"

Men came behind her to remove her gag. When they reached in, however, she grabbed the wrists of the first man and pulled as hard as her chains would allow. The man was thrown forward into the cage and his head hit the metal bars. He crumpled to the floor. The next man tried to untie the gag from her, and the result was the same. As the third man reached through the bars, she wrapped her chains around his arm.

"Stop or they'll pay your price!"

Red hot metal was passing through the bars of the cage with the five dancers, who huddled in the center the best they could. Sora immediately stopped fighting, though held the man's arm tightly.

"Release him!"

She did. The man removed his hand from the cage and a fourth man tried to untie her gag. He was successful.

"Unfortunately, she needs a bit o' motivation. Easily controlled though, just threaten to 'arm one of those five and she'll do whatever you want." He smiled a nasty, evil smile.

Yamato was staring at Sora. She had bruises all over her body and her back had deep gashes from what he guessed was a whip. Some of the blood still looked fresh. They had clearly tried suppressing her by extreme pain. T.K. looked mutinous. Both Tai and Davis had reached for their swords, causing each of the Roman guards to reach for theirs. Ken and Joe looked shocked, but Izzy looked close to tears. It was one thing to treat slaves like that, but never a woman. Women were to remain respected, and clearly these men treated them no differently than the slaves, panthers, and tigers. Upon closer inspection, each of the gifts had deep gashes across their bodies.

"You come to my house and display such disrespect as this, and expect to get paid? If you wish to be paid in money, rather than a lesson in manners, I suggest you leave now. You will receive no more than 200 gold pieces, ten for each of your men. You're lucky to get that. Leave now of your own free will and in one piece, or be thrown out in many pieces."

The traders looked furious. The leader fumed as he charged towards the Emperor with a hand raised. This was the wrong move. Tai stood up and swung his sword. The man's hand fell to the floor.

"Now, how many more pieces do you need to be in before you leave?" Tai whispered.

The man looked stunned.

"Pick it up, and leave."

The man bent down, grabbed his hand, and turned around. Every Roman guard had their swords drawn and were prepared to attack should he change his mind.

When all twenty men had left, Yamato turned to the guards. "I need men to cart the animals to the pens. Antony will hopefully be able to take care of them. You men, take the Moors to their new quarters. You eight will take the six dancers to one of the unoccupied guest rooms. Now."

Once the guards were obeying his orders and the new arrivals were wheeled out of the chamber, Yamato addressed the congregation.

"I apologize for the interruption ladies and gentlemen. I hope no one has been offended by those foul, low life, poor excuse for men. If you would please, continue with the entertainment."

The next country's ensemble came to the center of the chamber and began to play native music into the night.


	8. Kari's Secret

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

* * *

**A/N:** I used some elvish (from LOTR) and some made up words in this chapter. In case anyone recognizes the elvish.

**Ai-is-love**: Hey thanks! Oh yes, Sorato will finally start to kick in…soon…Sora's going to be fiery in all of my stories…as a heads up =]

* * *

**STUFF**

* * *

Yamato – 22, Emperor of Rome

Taichi – 22, General of the Roman Army

Joe – 23, Doctor of Rome

Izzy – 18, Roman Foreign Liason

Takeru – 17, Brother of Rome

Davis – 17, Lieutenant General

Ken – 17, Roman Emperor Advisor

Cody – 8, Slave from Egypt

Mimi – 17, Princess of Egypt

Yolei – 14, Mimi's Lady-in-Waiting

Sora – 20, dancer (aka "Phoenix")

Kari – 16, dancer

Other dancers: Kairi and Elena – 14; Miana, Naomi, Opal, Jade, and Ruby – 15; Amber, Lily, Catherine – 16; Anya, Isis, and Raven – 17

Roman Gods: Jupiter (King), Juno (Queen), Neptune (Sea), Pluto (Death), Apollo (Sun), Diana (Moon), Mars (War), Venus (Love), Mercury (Messenger of the Gods), Minerva (Wisdom), Ceres (Earth), Proserpine (Death), Bacchus (Wine), Saturn (Time), Flora (Flowers), Plutus (Wealth)

Greek Gods: Aphrodite (Love), Apollo (Music and Medicine), Ares (War), Artemis (Moon), Athena (Wisdom), Dionysus (Wine), Hades (Underworld and Wealth), Hera (Queen), Hermes (Messenger), Poseidon (Sea), Zeus (King), Chronos (Keeper of Time), Gaia (Earth), Hermera (Sun), Antheia (Flowers)

Egyptian Gods: Ra (Sun, King), Isis (Queen), Hathor (Love), Geb (Earth), Anubis (Death), Osiris (Underworld), Thoth (Wisdom and Time and Moon), Seth (Violence), Sekhmet (War)

* * *

**The Dancer's Chambers**

* * *

Four of the dancers were sitting around a table, playing a card game. A fifth was watching them from a window. Each was dressed in traditional Roman garb, togas with a gold broach by their shoulder. Each had earrings and bangles on wrists and ankles. Their hair, normally wavy, was down.

As Elena, Miana, Naomi, and Amber laughed at Kari's comment, someone knocked on the door. Kari bid them to enter. A guard walked in and bowed his head at the ladies.

"I have come to fetch Phoenix."

"I am sorry," Kari said with a smile, "but she is not here."

"But, where is she? Surely you were all told to stay in your chambers?"

"Something you should know about Phoenix: she doesn't ever take orders from anyone."

The guard hung his head and asked, "Where did she go?"

"My best guess is to wherever the wild cats were taken."

The guard's eyes widened and his whole body stiffened.

"Oh the Emperor won't like that…"

* * *

**Below the Arena**

* * *

All sorts of cages were lined against the walls of the corridor. Animals of all sizes were lying in cages, chained by their neck to the wall. Wolves, mountain lions, dogs, cats, and snakes were just a few of the animals kept here. The newly acquired tigers and panthers were at the far end. A man in his thirties was trying to mend the cuts on the female panther while six men held her down.

"Hey! Watch it! Those claws are sharp!"

"Why couldn't you just clip them until she's healed, Antony? She won't be able to be used until she's well!"

"No way could I do that! Just hold her down!"

While the seven men struggled with their patient, Sora glided silently across the floor. She was also wearing a traditional Roman woman's toga with a gold broach at both shoulders. The earrings, bracelets, and anklets were also similar. Her wavy hair was pulled half up. She wore no shoes. As the panther tried to attack the men again, Sora stepped closer.

"Lasto," Sora said gently.

The panther stopped moving.

"Nah'aheem tuneer."

The men stared in awe. They had no idea what she was saying, but the panther was completely relaxed.

"My lady," started Antony, "what are you saying to this beast?"

Sora held her hand up for silence. She continued to speak in this strange language. As she spoke, she knelt down and stroked the panther. She could feel her almost purring. As she continued to speak in this strange language, she took the cloth from Antony and began gently rubbing it on the wounds. When she finished mending all of her wounds, she stroked the panther one more time.

"Mae carnen, mellon nin," Sora added.

The panther stood, shook, and walked to her. She sat at Sora's feet and raised a paw to Sora's hand. Sora took the paw, kissed the head of the panther, and led her back to her cage.

"How did you do that?" Antony asked.

Sora continued to ignore him and the other awe-struck men as she approached the male panther. After a couple of hours, the sun was mostly raised. She had mended the other panther and all four tigers. She had used what sounded like the same speech on each of the cats. When she had finished, she released all of them into the arena.

"My lady, I must know! How did you tame these beasts?" Antony inquired.

"They are not beasts," Sora finally spoke in the common tongue, "if you treat them cruelly, they will treat you the same. Treat them with respect, and they will respect you."

"What were you saying to them?"

"I first told them to listen. I then told them I wouldn't hurt them. I spoke words of comfort and let them know exactly what I was going to do to them. Once I was finished, I told them 'well done my friend' and they knew they would be okay."

"Forgive me, but you speak as if these creatures understand you."

"That's the problem with you Romans. You think less of anything that isn't Roman. Learn to open your mind and your heart and the world will open itself to you. Excuse me."

Sora ascended the stairs into the arena.

* * *

**A Hallway Near the Arena**

* * *

"Are you crazy? Why didn't you go remove her from that danger?"

"I did not think to, your Excellency."

"Clearly. Go now and return to your duties."

Yamato walked down the hallway leading to his viewing box for the arena. When he emerged from behind the curtains that separated his box and the hallway, he looked into the center of the arena. There sat the woman who plagued his dreams for the past three months. She was walking between the two panthers, a hand on each of them. As he watched, she broke into a run with them. She quickly stopped and turned around. She was face to face with the tigers. All four of them had joined in the chase. Yamato panicked and retreated to the hallway. Yamato reemerged at the first row of seats. He was surprised to see her unharmed. In fact, she was laughing. _'What's going on? She should've been torn to shreds by those beasts! Is she PLAYING with them? How is this possible?'_

"Lady?"

Sora started. Apparently, she thought she was alone. The tigers turned to Yamato and started to growl. The panthers stayed by her side and looked ready to pounce.

"Hannon le," she said, though none too urgently. The cats relaxed. So did Yamato. Sora's features, however, were set in a loathing glare.

"What are you doing? You could get hurt, you know. Please, let Antony attend—"

"Your 'animal specialist' is an idiot. A typical Roman. He had no idea how to care for these animals."

Yamato looked stunned.

"Please lady, come with me. I wish to speak with you." His voice was gentle, but firm.

"I think not."

"You don't have a choice."

"You have no authority over me."

"Actually, I paid for you and you are in my empire, and my house. I have every right to order you around."

"I am not an object to be bought and sold. You donated your money to those imbeciles but you did not purchase anything. You did not purchase me."

Sora stormed out of the arena, followed by the six wild cats.

"Damn it!" yelled Yamato.

* * *

**The Dancer's Chambers**

* * *

"Where is Kari?" Sora demanded.

"She was taken away by Takeru," Elena told her.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better. I told her to stay away from him! Kairi, Opal, Jade, Ruby, Lily, Catherine, Anya, Raven, and Isis are still out there!"

"Sora, they can take care of themselves. You taught us all how to defend ourselves."

"Miana, that's not the point."

"Sora, we can't do anything about it right now!"

"Amber—"

"No buts Sora!"

"Naomi, please—"

"Hush! Someone's coming!" warned Elena.

* * *

**Takeru's Chambers**

* * *

"T.K., I can't thank you enough. You did save me."

"It's the least I could do."

Kari laughed. It was T.K.'s favorite sound.

"How do you get the scents you wear?"

"Oh, we grind up flower petals and mix it with some liquids. We each have our own unique mixtures."

"Your scent is my favorite."

Kari turned to look at T.K. and saw a blush across his cheeks. She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek again. T.K. wasn't paying attention and turned his head towards her to say something else. Their lips met unexpectedly. Their eyes widened in surprise and they pulled apart quickly. This time it was Kari's turn to blush. T.K. took the opportunity to grab her and kiss her again. She was surprised at first, but was receptive. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and her arms wrapped around his neck. T.K. was half a head taller, so they were close in height. As their kiss deepened, T.K. picked Kari up and carried her to his bed. As he laid her down, their passion increased. Suddenly, the door burst open and Davis came strolling into the room.

"T.K.!"

* * *

**Yamato's Chambers**

* * *

Sora was staring out the window, three guards behind her. Every escape route was covered by at least two guards and she was very unwillingly staying in the Emperor's room until he returned. A guard had come to fetch her out of the chamber the girls were staying in. Sora didn't have to wait much longer. Soon, Yamato came strolling through the doors.

"You may go."

The three guards left. Yamato stayed by the door to his bedroom and watched the three guards exit his chambers. He had four rooms in his chambers, including a Roman bathroom, plus a private courtyard. He turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"Roman attire suits you."

She scoffed at him, but did not turn around. She was still staring out the window, arms crossed.

"How many of your company were Roman?"

She continued to ignore him. He was slowly walking towards her.

"My sources tell me that Kairi and Kari are both Roman."

She stiffened slightly at this comment, but did not move otherwise.

"I did a little digging on your troupe. There's not much information. It seems Enderost held all of that information close to his chest. I understand that you, however, obtained that information some time ago. How many of them did you tell?"

He was very close to her now. If he extended his arm he would touch her shoulder. Yamato was a tall man. He was still surprised that she was only a head shorter than he was. The daughters of some of his guests were much shorter, and much more interested in him than Sora was. He stepped closer to her. He looked at the only feature of hers facing him: her hair. The sun was shining on her and made her hair look like fire. As he reached for her hair, she turned quickly and grabbed his arm. She flipped his arm and he fell to his left knee. Instinctively, he kicked his right leg and hit the back of her knees. She let go of his arm and fell to the floor. He crawled to her, grabbed her hands, and pinned her to the floor. As he held her arms above her head, she swung her legs around his neck. He looked surprised, then was thrown to the side. Sora got up and started to run towards the door. Before she had taken five steps, Yamato was on his feet and running towards her. He caught her quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She tried to elbow him in the gut, but he grabbed both arms and wrapped his own around her body again. She stepped on his foot, but he didn't seem fazed. He walked her a few steps to the wall and pinned her against it. She struggled for a few minutes then stopped. She was breathing heavily. His grip was too firm for her to break.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

He whispered in her ear. His voice was husky in a whisper and it sent chills down Sora's spine. She couldn't help but notice his strength and toned body against hers. She was in good shape, of course, but he had more muscle than she did. His body easily encompassed hers, and with his height and breadth, there was little chance of Sora escaping from underneath him. He loosened his grip and turned her around to face him. He kept her pressed between the wall and his own body. His forearms were resting on the wall by her head. He had a slight smirk on his face. She was trapped.

"I have questions for you, and I'd appreciate you answering them."

She stared at him incredulously. _'How dare he! Who does he think he is? Just because he rules one country does not give him almighty authority over everyone! The nerve!'_

"Will you cooperate?"

She spit on him.

"That was unnecessary."

"Highly unlikely."

"So you do speak."

Her eyes widened. He took the opportunity to grab her hand and wipe it on his face, thereby wiping her spit back on her. She tried to withdraw her hand, but he held it tightly to his cheek. _'I don't know why this is happening to me, but she makes me want to do things no one else ever has.'_ They lingered like this for a few more moments. _'This isn't right. Rome is heartless. What's his deal?'_ Suddenly, he threw her hand over his shoulder and he swept her off her feet, literally. He carried her to the next room and put her on a sofa. She looked stunned as he sat next to her.

"Please, I would like to know the history of your dancers. It may help us find the others."

"Why, so you can _buy_ them too?" She crossed her arms and legs.

"I'd like to help you." Yamato had his arms spread over the back of the sofa.

"You can't help us. You'd do better to let us go."

"I can't do that."

"It's easy, I can help you." The sarcasm in her voice was evident.

"Fine, your back up dancers can leave. You and Kari cannot."

Sora's eyes widened, "What do you want with Kari?"

"Whatever your hiding about her just became more interesting."

"What makes you say that?"

"You asked what I want with Kari, but not with you." Yamato was clearly amused.

"I know I can leave whenever I desire. Nothing is holding me here." Sora said defiantly.

"If I tell you my interest in Kari, will you tell me her history?"

"I haven't told her the entire story, why should I tell you?"

"I know you all were kidnapped. Where did you come from?"

"All over the world."

"I gathered that much. Are all of the dancers single?"

"Why?"

"I have officers in need of a bride. I can offer them a much better life. They will marry some of Rome's finest officers and have a high rank in the world. With these men, they will always be protected and safe. No harm would come to them."

Sora raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't believe him.

"Why would you do that? What possible gain comes of this for you?"

"My men marry beautiful women, moral increases, Rome will be blessed with many more children from the upper class, and your friends are safe forever."

"So, they become prizes, trophies, and rewards?" She said with disdain.

Yamato looked surprised. That was not how he saw it at all. He had no idea how to convince her otherwise.

"What do you want with Kari?" She asked.

Yamato smiled, "My brother has taken a liking to her, I fear. I do not think I will be able to convince him that he is not in love, so I'd like to know more about her. Since she cannot tell everything about her past, I'm asking the person who can."

Sora looked like she had been hit in the face with a brick. After a few moments she asked, "Are you more concerned with her or him?"

"I do not follow."

"What will Rome say when Takeru marries a common dancer?"

"I do not care, if it makes my brother happy."

'_What is going on? He's supposed to be evil! Heartless! Yet he holds his brother's happiness in such high esteem. I'm so confused. This is not how it's supposed to be. How can your father murder my family and sacrifice his wife and you turn out so…so…different?'_

"Kari is in fact Roman."

"She is? How—"

"Do not interrupt."

Yamato smiled but let her to continue. She seemed to enjoy bossing him around and he didn't have a problem with it. _'Still, it's reminiscent of someone used to power. Did she have that much power in her troupe? But this isn't just between dancers. This smells like royal treatment. But what country would she hail from? And if she is royalty, how was she captured and why was no one looking for her?'_

"Kari is Tai's sister."


	9. Discovery

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't been putting disclaimers in lately, but it's fairly obvious that I don't own anything…

**Dracula-key:** Oh, things should always be interesting… ;]

* * *

**STUFF**

* * *

Yamato – 22, Emperor of Rome

Taichi – 22, General of the Roman Army

Joe – 23, Doctor of Rome

Izzy – 18, Roman Foreign Liaison

Takeru – 17, Brother of Rome

Davis – 17, Lieutenant General

Ken – 17, Roman Emperor Advisor

Cody – 8, Slave from Egypt

Mimi – 17, Princess of Egypt

Yolei – 14, Mimi's Lady-in-Waiting

Sora – 20, dancer (aka "Phoenix")

Kari – 16, dancer

Other dancers: Kairi and Elena – 14; Miana, Naomi, Opal, Jade, and Ruby – 15; Amber, Lily, Catherine – 16; Anya, Isis, and Raven – 17

Roman Gods: Jupiter (King), Juno (Queen), Neptune (Sea), Pluto (Death), Apollo (Sun), Diana (Moon), Mars (War), Venus (Love), Mercury (Messenger of the Gods), Minerva (Wisdom), Ceres (Earth), Proserpine (Death), Bacchus (Wine), Saturn (Time), Flora (Flowers), Plutus (Wealth)

Greek Gods: Aphrodite (Love), Apollo (Music and Medicine), Ares (War), Artemis (Moon), Athena (Wisdom), Dionysus (Wine), Hades (Underworld and Wealth), Hera (Queen), Hermes (Messenger), Poseidon (Sea), Zeus (King), Chronos (Keeper of Time), Gaia (Earth), Hermera (Sun), Antheia (Flowers)

Egyptian Gods: Ra (Sun, King), Isis (Queen), Hathor (Love), Geb (Earth), Anubis (Death), Osiris (Underworld), Thoth (Wisdom and Time and Moon), Seth (Violence), Sekhmet (War)

* * *

**T.K.'s Chambers**

* * *

"T.K.! What are you doing?" yelled Davis.

"Er—"

"Do you know how much trouble you'd be in if anyone saw this?"

"Actually, Matt knows. I think you're the only one with the problem, Davis!"

Davis blushed, but became more ferocious. Kari was still under T.K., but he wasn't in a hurry to get off of her.

"T.K. you are a Brother of Rome! You are supposed to find a wife while the royal families are here! Among the royal families!"

T.K. merely shrugged, "The beauty of my brother being the Emperor and the man he is, he can grant Kari nobility and then it would be okay."

"Um, excuse me. Not that this isn't a lovely chat, but I am here and no one has mentioned marriage to me or even asked me what I think!"

Kari kicked T.K. off of her, jumped out of the bed, and ran past the two arguing men. She kept running until she ran out of T.K.'s room and was out of sight.

"Now look what you've done!" Both men shouted simultaneously in anger.

* * *

**Yamato's Chambers**

* * *

The sun was setting over the palace. Yamato would soon have to leave for dinner. After tonight's dinner, he and the rulers of each country would gather to discuss politics and, hopefully, peace. In the meantime, he was finding out about his best friend's life. Tai clearly did not know that he had a sister kidnapped when she was born. Tai was around six years old at the time. He was surprised Tai didn't realize that he sister could be alive. The story Tai's father told was always fishy at best. Almost as if on cue, a knock was heard on the Emperor's door.

"Enter."

The door opened and Tai entered Yamato's chambers. He bowed at his friend and acknowledged Sora with a curt nod.

"We must speak, now."

"Yes Tai, we must."

Tai looked confused at Yamato's facial expression.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Did you know that Phoenix was a wild animal tamer? I caught her with the tigers and panthers, actually PLAYING with them. Would you believe it?"

"She seems to have no fear. Is there something actually important you wanted to say or just tell me about the woman sitting here?"

"Did you know that you have a sister?"

Tai's face was blank. Then, he started laughing. "Great one, Matt. Now seriously—"

"I am perfectly serious."

Tai was silent for a moment. "What makes you say this?"

Yamato looked over at Sora, who was looking out the window. She was clearly uninterested in this conversation and wished to take no part.

"Ha! What would SHE know of this matter?" Tai asked in complete skepticism.

"Your mother died in childbirth, correct?" Sora finally spoke.

"Yeah, but everyone in Rome knows that. She and the baby died."

"The baby did not die. The baby was stolen while you and your father grieved for your mother. Her name is Kari."

"One of the dancers is my sister? Impossible," Tai laughed this suggestion off.

"I don't expect you to believe me. You are Roman, and therefore do not give credit to those who aren't. But even your people recognized the Romans in my family."

There was silence between the three of them. Sora broke it first.

"Personally, I'd rather you not believe me and allow me to take my family, Kari included, as far away from here as possible."

Tai turned out of the room and stormed down the hall.

"I'd better follow him," Yamato sighed. He grabbed Sora's arm and they ran down the hall after Tai.

* * *

**The Dancer's Chambers**

* * *

The sun was almost set when Tai came bursting through the doors. The five girls screamed at the sudden intrusion. Tai looked around and found Kari. He looked straight into her eyes. As if he was in a trance, he slowly started walking towards her. Their eyes locked.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? Why is he walking towards me and not even blinking? Why am I not scared of him? Sora said something about him to me, but I don't remember what it was right now. His eyes look so familiar…'_

Simultaneously, the realization dawned on the two of them. Tai recognized his mother's spirit in her eyes and knew that the red-head dancer was telling the truth. _'How had she known?'_

"Kari…" Tai whispered. Then, very suddenly, they embraced each other. Kari had tears running down her face. The other four dancers looked at each other at a complete loss for words.

T.K. and Davis came running in the room seconds after Tai embraced his little sister. Both stood frozen in the door frame. Yamato and Sora came up behind them soon after. Sora pushed her way through the men as Tai kissed Kari's forehead.

"What the hell is going on here?" Davis demanded.

Tai turned to look at T.K. and Davis and announced, "Guys, meet my little sister."

Both boys were flabbergasted. The four dancers looked around for Sora, for they knew she was the one who would know this. However, when they looked around, she was nowhere to be found. Only the four girls noticed her absence, since everyone else was focused on Tai and Kari.

"So, Kari's your sister?" T.K. asked tentatively.

"That makes her Roman nobility," Davis commented.

"I can't believe it. I thought you were dead! I have a sister…" Tai was clearly excited and dumbfounded at the same time.

"How did you discover this?" Davis asked. He was clearly upset because his chances of having Kari as his bride were now zero. She seemed to favor T.K. anyway.

"Only Sora would know that," Kari stated happily, before anyone else could explain.

"Sora?" asked the four men.

Kari's eyes widened. So did the eyes of the other four dancers. No one was supposed to know!

"Surely not Princess Sora Takenouchi?" Tai asked.

"Oh no, of course not," Kari tried to correct her mistake.

"She was rumored to have survived." T.K. reminded everyone.

"It was said that, before she was murdered, Sora's mother, the Queen, was the most beautiful woman ever seen."

"The beauty of Aphrodite and wisdom of Athena was bestowed upon the kindest woman ever to live. And you Romans slaughtered her and her family," Miana spat at them.

"So, Phoenix is Sora, the lost Princess?" Tai asked.

"I never said that," Miana stated.

"Nor did I," Kari added.

Tai, still holding Kari, T.K., and Davis stared at Yamato.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't know. It fits though…"

"What do you mean, 'it fits'?" inquired T.K.

"She keeps acting like she's royalty, like she was brought up in a house of power. And it explains her hatred of Romans, and me." Yamato stated, as if these were obvious facts.

"Phoenix hates Romans, but if you think every beautiful woman who hates Romans is going to be a lost Princess of the last country you empire destroyed—" started Naomi.

"Why am I such an idiot?!" Yamato suddenly yelled.

"Would you like the short list or the long?" asked Tai.

"Um, beg your pardon sire, but why?" asked Davis tentatively, for Yamato had shot Tai a death glare.

"The way she could control the beasts, the language she was speaking, her scent! They're all from her country! And how many people have eyes and hair like that?"

"Hey, didn't your father make sure to not make that country part of the Empire?"

"He did Davis, but with no leaders the country has fallen into disarray. It would've been better had he extended the Empire through it! To this day, the only border heavily protected is that one!"

"Matt, calm down."

Matt yelled an almost battle cry as he stormed out of the room.

"Sora's probably one of the last people to have seen our mom alive. Sora's country was one of our sworn enemies. My brother feels he has to hate her, and she apparently still feels that way, based on everything that has happened so far," T.K. mused.

"I'd better go after him. T.K. you and Davis need to go to the dinner. That should've already started. I'll bring Matt along when he's a bit calmer. Kari, I would ask you accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening. It would be an honor."

Kari smiled, "Of course brother. We have much to catch up on."

* * *

**The Egyptian Guest Chamber**

* * *

Yolei was tidying the room. The Pharaoh and his wife had left for dinner. Their daughter was to join them after she had finished dressing. She was taking far too long and the Pharaoh did not want to be late.

"Yolei, is he coming?"

"I hear footsteps, my lady. Voices of two men approach."

Mimi started getting flustered. She was wearing a pink silken gown. The strands of hair on the side of her head were pulled back, but the majority of her hair was down. She had on traditional Egyptian jewelry: necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and her headdress. She had been ready for the dinner for some time, but lied to her father. She had other engagements. Soon, a knock was heard. Yolei approached the door.

"Who is it?"

"Joe and a guest."

Yolei opened the door to see two men standing in the doorway. The second man was shorter and clearly much younger than Joe. He had a kind smile and Yolei felt calmed at once.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought a friend with me. Ladies, this is Ken Ichijouji, the Roman Advisor."

Mimi ran to Joe and threw her arms around him. "As long as you're here, I don't care! Nice to meet you, Ken," she added.

Joe picked her up and carried her to the next room, leaving Yolei and Ken standing awkwardly in the room. Yolei offered him a seat and took one herself.

"I'm Yolei, by the way. I'm Mimi's lady-in-waiting."

"Very pleased to meet you, Yolei," Ken said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back. Yolei flushed.

As time passed, Ken and Yolei talked more and more. The life of a lady-in-waiting for an Egyptian Princess and a Roman Advisor somehow left plenty to discuss.

Meanwhile, Joe and Mimi were sitting and chatting about what had happened since they last saw each other.

"Baby, if all goes according to plan, the Emperor will be able to convince your father that this is right. We can be together with no problems."

"Issues arise because you aren't royalty. My father won't let me marry anyone who doesn't have royal blood!"

"You don't know Yamato like I do."

* * *

**The Great Chamber**

* * *

Dinner had gone off without a hitch, even though the Egyptian Princess showed up late, while Joe and Ken showed up later. Yamato was sitting with the Kings and Pharaohs, and other male leaders at the top of the room. They were discussing current peace treaties when a commotion caused the entire room to look towards the main doors.

"Enter," Yamato commanded when a loud knock was heard.

In came a few of the dancers from Sora's "family" and they did not look happy.

"We demand you release our family! All of them!"

Tai spoke first, "One, you do not walk in here and demand anything of the Emperor and two, one of your number is part of my actual family."

The dancers' faces blanched. They knew that only Sora knew that information. How did they weasel it out of her?

"Regardless, you have no right to keep them against their will."

"May I suggest," Yamato intervened, "that you join them here? They seem quite happy and I offer the same courtesy to you."

The dancers looked dumbfounded, yet the dancer with black hair recovered quickest. She stepped forward and addressed Yamato directly.

"I implore you to release them. We will take them by force if you do not free them."

"Davis, fetch the ladies please. Let us show them they are not so bad off."

Davis nodded and left the room. Conversation started to float throughout the room until Davis came back ten minutes later. Elena, Miana, Naomi, Amber, and Kari walked through the doors and stared at the assembly. Raven, Kairi, Opal, Jade, Lily, Isis, and Anya were standing in the middle of the assembly. They were wearing the same clothes today that they wore during their previous visit. The seven dancers started at the five dressed in Roman robes.

"Are you alright? Where's Phoenix?" inquired Raven.

"We are fine. How did you find us?" Kari responded.

"Let's talk elsewhere."

"Certainly, follow us." Kari led them back to their chambers.

"You gentlemen will excuse me for a moment. I must see to this matter," Yamato whispered.

Yamato stood and followed the girls. _'I hope I can find Sora. I need to figure this out. She was supposed to have died. Yet she's alive, and full of hatred towards me. I can't leave the dancers alone ever. Who knows what she poisoned their minds with? They seem to adore her and I'm sure would try to sabotage everything my father worked so hard for. If it wasn't for her kingdom, my mother would still be alive! Their country is now in ruin and it serves them right. That's what happens when you mess with Rome.'_ Yamato was working himself into a rage as he followed the dancers. As they turned a corner close to their chambers, he sensed someone behind him. Before he had the chance to turn, a cloth covered his head and he was forced into a side chamber.

As he was thrown against presumably a wall, he tried to reach for his sword. He felt the cold touch of a blade to his neck before he could get his sword half unsheathed, and knew at once this person was shorter than he was. The angle of the blade suggested someone a head shorter. His fighter instincts kicked in as he reached for the arm of his attacker and twisted it around. His attacker fell to the floor on the knees. He ripped the black bag off his head and threw it aside. He then picked Sora off the floor.

"I knew it was you."

She was breathing heavy, hatred etched in her face. "How?" she demanded.

"Roses."

She gasped and stared at Yamato.

"They come from your native land, where it is rumored people can speak to animals in a tongue known only to people in your kingdom. Your hatred for the Romans is perfectly understandable, Sora."

She roared, a scream of rage, as she swung at him with her knife. Yamato grabbed her arm again and took the knife from her. He put it on the ledge above his head.

"You heartless bastard! You killed my family!" Sora screamed.

"What about my mother?!" Yamato yelled back.

"Your father didn't care! He knew the conditions! A citizen had her hostage! So your father took it out on the royal family! My family! My father, mother, and three brothers were slaughtered that day! I narrowly escaped, but was covered in their blood! I want you to know what it feels like to be covered in the blood of your family and watch them die, like I had to!" She was screaming and yelling with such anger and hatred, but it clearly wasn't enough. Tears were welling up in her eyes and were dangerously close to falling.

Yamato let her go, flabbergasted, "That's not what happened. My father sent orders to back away from your family to save my mother. He loved her more than anyone. The orders didn't get there until too late. Because of your kingdom, my father created the peaceful empire that you know today!" Yamato was red in the face.

She reached up and slapped him. She started hitting, punching, and kicking him but he just held her close to him. He let her take her rage out on him. _'If that's what she's lived with, I can't blame her for her hatred of me. But this needs to be fixed.'_

She started to calm down; at least, she slowed her attack on him. She started to crumble in his arms and break down in tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking violently. Yamato knelt to the floor, still holding her.

"I'm so sorry."

She looked at him with such loathing, Yamato felt stung, "You can have no idea what it's like. I lost everything and was enslaved soon after your massacre. You do not have a clue what damage your country caused. And while yours flourished, mine crumbled to ruin! Do not try to comfort me."

Yamato could feel his heart break. His hatred evaporated in an instant and all he knew was that he wanted to help. _'What can I do? I want to fix things, but so much damage has been done. The only thing I feel is that I want to keep her here with me, forever. Why though? Where does this feeling come from? Is it pity or something else?'_

Yamato held her close to his chest, "Stay here with me."

She looked at him, mid sob, in utter disbelief. _'What is he thinking? Didn't he hear me? I hate him and everything to do with Rome! It ruined everything! Yet, his eyes show nothing but remorse. He didn't even make the call, yet he clearly feels responsibility for his father's actions. This isn't right. How can he be so different from his father? But he just said his father tried to save his mother's life. I'm so confused. His chest feels so comforting and his arms feel like they belong around me. What? Where did that come from? I can't think anymore.'_

And with that, Sora passed out in Yamato's arms.


	10. The Plot Thickens

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

**A/N:** I haven't been putting disclaimers in lately, but it's fairly obvious that I don't own anything…

**Dracula-key:** Oh, Tai gets to have his "fun" soon enough. It's a big responsibility being a big brother and finding out you have a little sister is going to have a huge impact… I'd have to say that's a fair assessment!

**Crazy psychopath with an axe:** I too am disappointed by the lack of Sorato writers. When I first joined, there were many more Sorato writers and I'm sorry that I left for so long. It seems I'm paying for my absence now.

**Lisa:** I was moving across country, so I apologize for the long wait! Hope you like it!

**STUFF**

Yamato – 22, Emperor of Rome

Taichi – 22, General of the Roman Army

Joe – 23, Doctor of Rome

Izzy – 18, Roman Foreign Liaison

Takeru – 17, Brother of Rome

Davis – 17, Lieutenant General

Ken – 17, Roman Emperor Advisor

Cody – 8, Slave from Egypt

Mimi – 17, Princess of Egypt

Yolei – 14, Mimi's Lady-in-Waiting

Sora – 20, dancer (aka "Phoenix")

Kari – 16, dancer

Other dancers: Kairi and Elena – 14; Miana, Naomi, Opal, Jade, and Ruby – 15; Amber, Lily, Catherine – 16; Anya, Isis, and Raven – 17

Roman Gods: Jupiter (King), Juno (Queen), Neptune (Sea), Pluto (Death), Apollo (Sun), Diana (Moon), Mars (War), Venus (Love), Mercury (Messenger of the Gods), Minerva (Wisdom), Ceres (Earth), Proserpine (Death), Bacchus (Wine), Saturn (Time), Flora (Flowers), Plutus (Wealth)

Greek Gods: Aphrodite (Love), Apollo (Music and Medicine), Ares (War), Artemis (Moon), Athena (Wisdom), Dionysus (Wine), Hades (Underworld and Wealth), Hera (Queen), Hermes (Messenger), Poseidon (Sea), Zeus (King), Chronos (Keeper of Time), Gaia (Earth), Hermera (Sun), Antheia (Flowers)

Egyptian Gods: Ra (Sun, King), Isis (Queen), Hathor (Love), Geb (Earth), Anubis (Death), Osiris (Underworld), Thoth (Wisdom and Time and Moon), Seth (Violence), Sekhmet (War)

**YAMATO'S CHAMBERS**

It was just after midnight when Yamato felt the fiery young lady stir at his side. He had brought her to his chambers after she passed out. He didn't know what else to do, so he put her on his bed. He could've left her there and sat on one of the many sofas or cushions in his chambers, but he remained in the bed with her. He was half lying down, half sitting up with his back against his numerous pillows and his left arm behind her. She had her head resting on his chest and she was snuggled next to him. As she stirred, she released a small moan and tried to curl into a ball. When she realized she was lying against someone, her eyes shot open and she tried to pull away quickly. Yamato's reflexes were like lightening and he grabbed her instantly. She looked at him slightly confused. Realization dawned on her and her eyes hardened.

"Let go." Her words stabbed him like knives.

His gaze hardened and a chill seemed to permeate the room, "No." His tone was icy.

She involuntarily shivered, but remained firm, "Now."

His grip on her arms tightened and he pulled her swiftly towards him. She was half dragged across his large bed by the force of his tug. His silk sheets made her slide easily towards him. As she tried to wiggle free, his strong arms enveloped her delicate frame. She struggled for a few minutes against his bulk. She was strong, but he was stronger. She grew tired but still tried to escape. Yamato decided to take matters into his own hands because he was afraid she'd slip out of them, and shoved her down onto his bed. He rolled on top of her, straddled her, and pinned her arms above her head.

"Will you relax?" he asked exasperatedly.

She finally stopped struggling and looked up at him with confused eyes. She searched his face for anything that would explain his strange actions, but could find nothing but half of a smile. This infuriated her.

"Now, we're going to have a chat. Your country has been attempting to wage war with us whenever they can organize themselves. I'd like to see if our countries can be at peace again."

"You seem to be laboring under the impression that I am royalty."

"Your secret's out. You told me before you passed out."

She looked disappointed. _'What is he doing to me? I haven't told anyone! The dancers know because Enderost stupidly babbled that fact during a drunken rage a few years back. He conveniently didn't divulge any information on the others, most likely because they aren't royalty. Of course he stole all of us from high ranking families in various countries. If those stupid men we entertained all those years knew we were either their equal or superiors, we never would've been treated the way we were.'_

"Why do you want to help my family?"

"Why did I offer them to stay? My best friend has been reunited with his little sister. He will not be separated from her again just as you will not be separated from your family. Tai wants Kari here, and I want you here. Inviting the rest of your family seemed logical."

She stared out the window after his speech. She inhaled and asked, "And what would you want with me?"

"I purchased you, and a few others."

"You didn't mention my sisters."

"You're the one I've been keeping tabs on. You're more unpredictable than they are. They also seem to be enjoying themselves in Rome much more than you."

"They have become complacent."

"Yes, they should instead be attacking my soldiers, killing my citizens, and searching for the artifacts."

Sora's head snapped back and her eyes met his. He looked amused but she was stunned.

"I found out who Enderost was. He's left quite a string of robberies at each of his venues. I notice two extra girls came in with your troupe. I assume they are the two that are responsible for the robberies."

"Don't be idiotic. We all take turns missing a performance."

"Even you and Kari?"

"Kari would never steal. She's got to good a heart. Lily and I would strike out together and Kari would take my place as lead dancer. Enderost was never happy about the switch, but we never cared."

"I could have you all hanged. Or I could return you to the country that would pay the most for your return and have them deal justice on you thieves."

"You wouldn't," she said simply.

"No? What makes you so sure?"

"I assume you've known this for some time and you haven't yet done it."

"No, I have better plans for you ladies."

She glared at him, "What exactly?"

"I think they would make beautiful brides for my officers."

"Never!" she spat.

"They would be well taken care of. I just need you to tell me their histories. I know you know where they all come from. If you don't tell me, I'll have my man identify their origins and I'm sure we can find missing girls. I assume they are all high ranking nobility of some form."

"Why would you say that?" Sora was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Normally, she would have no trouble with a mask, but something about Yamato brought out emotions she couldn't seem to control. At the moment, it was pure shock that this man had discovered so much in a seemingly short amount of time.

"You are a princess, and Kari is the daughter of the Roman General. I would assume the others would be stolen from other high ranked families around the world."

She remained silent.

"So let us discuss a few items: your dancer sisters' origins, your story, and mine."

"I'm assuming I have no choice?"

"None whatsoever."

"What are the consequences?"

"Would you really like to know?" he whispered as he lowered his head towards her ear. His slight stubble brushed across her cheek as he descended onto her and she shivered slightly, tickled by his beard. She smashed her cheek into his and brought her knees up towards his groin to get him to stop. He pulled his face back and pushed his lower self down on her to prevent any harm to himself. She glared at him and he half-smirked, half-smiled. This only aggravated her more. Unfortunately, she lacked most of her strength due to her exhaustion while Yamato had remained awake and alert.

"Can we talk without you on top of me?" she sighed.

"We'll see how you behave after you tell me about your sisters."

**TAI'S CHAMBER**

Brother and sister sat laughing uncontrollably on the floor by the window. They had been talking for hours. Kari had stayed with the four dancers to explain to the other seven dancers what had happened since they were separated. She left soon afterwards and headed towards Tai's chambers. He was surprised to see her, but welcomed her to his room anyway. They had been catching up ever since. He was infuriated to find out what happened throughout Kari's life and secretly vowed to hunt down Enderost and make him pay for what he did to Kari. He was reluctantly grateful to Sora, who apparently took most of the punishment and blame for the younger dancers' actions.

"So what do you want to do now? I'd love for you to stay in Rome, but what of the others? Would you be willing to start a new life here with me and potentially without them?"

"I'm sure they'd stay. They've enjoyed the pampering, non-criminal lifestyle here. I'm sure they'd get restless after a while, but I'm sure it would be better than the life we've been living."

"So you'll stay?"

"The only person that would make me leave here is Sora. She saved my life many times. The others feel the same. We would do anything for her."

"So, basically, my baby sister will only stay with me if the lost princess of the last country our empire destroyed stays in our empire…"

"Oh please!" Kari cried, "Don't make me choose! I could never choose between my brother and my mother!" She covered her eyes with her hands and started breathing heavily.

Tai, shocked that he had elicited such strong distress from her, tried to change the subject, "Mother?"

"She calls us her sisters, but she's really our mother. She's taken care of us and raised us all."

"I guess I understand that," Tai sighed in defeat, but relieved to see Kari calm down, "I'll see what Matt can do."

"You can't force her into anything. She's too free-spirited."

"You don't know Matt like I do. He'll do anything he can to keep you here with me."

Kari smiled as Tai pulled her into a tight hug.

**T.K.'S CHAMBERS**

"Davis, what do you want?" an annoyed T.K. asked.

"I want Kari."

T.K. rolled his eyes and approached his door. He opened it and signaled Davis out. As Davis reached the door, he looked back at T.K. with puppy eyes. He was suddenly knocked down by a small boy running frantically. It was Cody.

"I'm so sorry Master Motomiya." Cody was bowing to Davis as low as he could without touching the floor. "Master Izumi requests the presence of the two of you immediately," he panted breathlessly.

T.K. and Davis exchanged glances before hurrying after the young boy, who had torn off down the hallway.

"Wait, Cody! What for?"

"I can't discuss it here! Please, hurry! I must find the others."

**MIMI'S CHAMBERS**

Ken and Yolei were sitting in the front room of the Egyptians' suite keeping guard. Joe and Mimi had disappeared into Mimi's chamber and had been there for some time. Neither Ken nor Yolei knew what was going on behind her door, but neither dared interrupt. Luckily, the Pharaoh and his wife were always away from the room so Joe and Mimi spent a lot of time together. Consequently, Ken and Yolei spent a lot of time together, and this left them blushing at each other at almost every turn. Even now, as they both reached for picture Yolei had been describing, their hands brushed against each other. Both of them recoiled quickly and looked away from each other, blushing madly. They started to continue their conversation when Ken held his hand to Yolei's mouth. Someone was just outside the door.

"Forgive me, but I think it's time we go," Ken whispered.

Joe and Mimi appeared at the door to Mimi's chambers as Ken approached them. Ken and Joe bowed to the ladies and left through the window. As they cleared the balcony of the three-story building, the Pharaoh and his wife came into the room. They were laughing merrily and did not notice their daughter and her lady-in-waiting right away. When they did, Mimi had relaxed, but Yolei had not.

"Why Yolei, what is the matter? Are you ill? You do not look well," the Egyptian queen inquired.

Yolei recovered as Mimi, who had taken a few steps in Yolei's direction, elbowed her in the back. Yolei shook her head and smiled at the couple.

"I'm fantastic! I was just startled by your sudden appearance. You two are always so stealthy, I rarely ever hear you!"

"Liar," Mimi whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, Yolei. We didn't mean to frighten you," the queen smiled gently.

"We must retire. We have an early morning tomorrow. The Emperor has been wonderful enough to keep us entertained for a week, but we will start politics soon. Maybe we can even talk suitors, though I know many of the kings here are going to try the same. Good night daughter."

The Pharaoh leaned over to kiss his daughter's forehead. She rolled her eyes at her father's antics to have her wed by her 18th birthday. _'If all goes well, I will be wed by then father.'_ Mimi turned to Yolei who was looking shaken. _'I wonder what's got her so upset.'_

Yolei was indeed pale and starting to sweat. _'I can't believe it! I've never NOT heard them approaching! Or anyone for that matter…why couldn't I hear them? I almost got us in so much trouble. Oh and I'm sure the Pharaoh would have me beheaded if he caught Joe in there with her! I can't believe this man is doing this to me. I know it's his fault. Now I know what Meems means when she speaks of Roman charm…'_

"Earth to Yolei…"

"We must be more careful, Meems. I fear your meetings with Joe will be lessened in the future."

"I know," Mimi pouted, "but I don't want that to happen."

"Well if you love Joe, you must trust him right?" Mimi nodded as Yolei continued, "So if you trust him, you'll believe him when he says Emperor Ishida will take care of the situation. Just stay calm until then. I think it's best we not push our luck, don't you, my lady?"

"I hate when you use that term. You are my friend."

"I'm also your lady-in-waiting and confidante. I know my place. You should remember yours."

Yolei said it tenderly, but her words stung Mimi like a slap across the face. She had been floating with the clouds for the past couple of days and had forgotten all else. Yolei had just grounded her and Mimi did not like the jarring sensation.

"You are right Yolei," Mimi sighed, "You always are."

Yolei smiled and hugged her best friend. Mimi returned the hug, then the two retired to bed.

**IZZY'S CHAMBERS**

Cody came running into the foyer of Izzy's chambers with a concerned Yamato and Tai following close behind. Joe, Izzy, Davis, T.K., and Ken were already assembled, Cody having found Joe and Ken in the hallways between gathering the four others. Izzy looked grave, while the others looked confused. Cody bowed to the lot, made sure the doors from the antechamber to the hallway were securely closed, bowed once more, and retired to his small room off the side.

"I am sorry to call you all here at such short notice, but no one is safe anymore. I fear we have delayed more important matters with the ritual ceremonies and may be too late. I now know who killed Parthosis. I overheard the elders speaking this morning and what I heard distressed me so much, I had Cody tail them the rest of the day to confirm what I had initially heard." Izzy took a deep breath and continued, "What I am about to say to you is not pleasant."

"Spit it out Izzy. We must know!" Yamato urged.

"The elders are planning a mutiny."

There was a collective shudder around the room at the weight of these words.

"I do not lay blame lightly, for I know what these words will do. It seems Parthosis was the only elder who strongly supported you, Matt. While he was not the intended target, they see it as no great loss either. They had planned to have you, T.K. and the rest of us murdered by, what appeared to be, all of the surrounding countries. However, they knew were unable to find the Arcanians, who have gone underground in these peaceful times, and hired gypsies to murder us. They were not prepared and did not strictly follow orders. It might have worked in the elders' favors, however, for if all of us were killed, it would look suspicious that only the Emperor and his friends were murdered. Especially while they all remained safe. Having Parthosis murdered was a way to throw suspicion off of them. All of this aside, I fear they will strike soon. Tomorrow starts the negotiations for furthering peace, and what better way to start a war than by wreaking havoc during this peaceful conciliation? Matt, I would tread cautiously and show no weaknesses towards anyone. The elders will try to strike at us to weaken you, but we know that you will do what's right to prevent these horrible events from unfolding."

Silence flooded the room, and everyone remained still. They had all leaned in to hear Izzy's speech, for he had whispered it entirely. After a moment, Izzy spoke again.

"Cody also tells me that they have been bribing guards and setting spies among us."

"I give anyone permission to run these traitors through when they are found. I also want a blood oath made right now."

Everyone looked at Tai but withdrew the daggers they kept on them at all times.

Tai continued with a stony and serious disposition, "I trust all of you with my lives, but nothing is more important to me that keeping Matt alive. If that means I have to kill any one of you to accomplish this, I will. This oath means we shall assure Matt's safety by any means necessary—including killing one of our own. We must be prepared for anything." Lightly he added, "I'd really rather not have to kill any of you."

They held their identical daggers in their right hands and laid the blade in the palms of their left. They closed their hands around the blades and simultaneously pulled the daggers across their palms. Not one of them winced.

"I would never believe any of you capable of treason, but I am glad you listened to Tai." Yamato nodded at his friends.

Joe stood up and walked to his bag. He returned carrying fabric and a clean knife. "Like we would disobey Tai anyway. He's as stubborn as an old woman!"

Everyone laughed as Joe started wrapping everyone's hand to staunch the bleeding. Davis had cut a little too deep, but Joe saw to it that he would heal alright.

'_So it comes to this. I should have suspected something of this nature but it's still unsettling. My father worked half of his life for peace in the world, at least for Romans to be at peace with the world while they fought around us. It seems that "politicians" has become a euphemism for "blood thirsty heathens" though I wonder if they've always been the driving force behind the fighting. I know this group feels that my father betrayed them by turning peaceful and I know they were hoping to return to a Rome whose streets ran red with the blood of our enemies, but this is all so ridiculous. Why would they want that? We have prospered, as have others. As I try to mend the few pieces that lay crumbled, they try to topple all of the Great Kingdoms in one stroke! And now I have to worry about spies and my own guards. I hope tomorrow goes well…'_ Yamato sighed as he laid his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. Joe tapped him on the shoulder and Yamato looked at his smiling face.

"Here Matt, let me wrap your hand for the evening."

"I have not forgotten, Joe."

"I know you haven't."

"You will be able to reveal your secret soon."

"May I ask another favor of you?"

"Anything."

"It's Ken. He's been accompanying me when I make my visits and I believe he has become smitten with my love's lady-in-waiting."

"I'll see what I can do," Yamato said smiling.

"Thanks Matt."

"Sleep well tonight Joe. By the end of the week at the latest, you will have a date for your wedding."

"As long as we aren't murdered by any traitors."

Yamato smirked as Joe tied off the bandage. _'Now, to hear the rest of the red-head's stories…'_


	11. Happy News?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

**A/N:** I don't own anything.

**darwolfmon:** Thanks! We shall see what happens, won't we?

**petites sorcieres:** Thank you very much! I appreciate your comments!

**STUFF**

Yamato – 22, Emperor of Rome

Taichi – 22, General of the Roman Army

Joe – 23, Doctor of Rome

Izzy – 18, Roman Foreign Liaison

Takeru – 17, Brother of Rome

Davis – 17, Lieutenant General

Ken – 17, Roman Emperor Advisor

Cody – 8, Slave from Egypt

Mimi – 17, Princess of Egypt

Yolei – 14, Mimi's Lady-in-Waiting

Sora – 20, dancer (aka "Phoenix")

Kari – 16, dancer

Other dancers: Kairi and Elena – 14; Miana, Naomi, Opal, Jade, and Ruby – 15; Amber, Lily, Catherine – 16; Anya, Isis, and Raven – 17

Roman Gods: Jupiter (King), Juno (Queen), Neptune (Sea), Pluto (Death), Apollo (Sun), Diana (Moon), Mars (War), Venus (Love), Mercury (Messenger of the Gods), Minerva (Wisdom), Ceres (Earth), Proserpine (Death), Bacchus (Wine), Saturn (Time), Flora (Flowers), Plutus (Wealth)

Greek Gods: Aphrodite (Love), Apollo (Music and Medicine), Ares (War), Artemis (Moon), Athena (Wisdom), Dionysus (Wine), Hades (Underworld and Wealth), Hera (Queen), Hermes (Messenger), Poseidon (Sea), Zeus (King), Chronos (Keeper of Time), Gaia (Earth), Hermera (Sun), Antheia (Flowers)

Egyptian Gods: Ra (Sun, King), Isis (Queen), Hathor (Love), Geb (Earth), Anubis (Death), Osiris (Underworld), Thoth (Wisdom and Time and Moon), Seth (Violence), Sekhmet (War)

**DANCER'S CHAMBERS**

Kari was playing cards with a few other dancers when Sora walked into the room. As the red head crossed to the courtyard, Kari noticed something different about her. She always held herself tall, proud, and fearless, but today something wasn't quite right. It was almost as if her eyes held a touch of fear. Kari couldn't shake the feeling so she placed her cards on the table and followed Sora. She stepped into the small courtyard they had access to and saw Sora sitting on the fountain in the center.

Sora's was sitting sideways, her ankles crossed, dipping her hands into the water. Normally she'd be humming a tune, but today she was silent.

"Sora?" Kari hesitated.

She was greeted with silence. Kari started walking around the fountain to face Sora.

"Sora, are you feeling okay? You've acted strangely the past couple of days and I—"

Kari stopped as she saw tears fall into the fountain.

"Are you happy here?" Sora asked after a still silence.

"Sora…"

"Are you happy here?" Sora repeated.

"I wish I could lie to you."

"Then," Sora inhaled, "I want you to stay. I want you to look after everyone else."

"Sora, what are you talking about? Where would you go? Why not stay here?"

"I can't. Kari, I can no longer stay in the house of the family that murdered mine. But I can't tear you and the others away from the happiest they've been. The Emperor plans to 'give' them to his high-ranking officers as brides, if they'll accept. Even if they don't, they'll be better off here than where I'm going."

"Sora please! This is crazy talk."

Sora stood and glided towards Kari, "It's better this way. You were always my favorite," Sora kissed Kari's forehead lightly. "Tell the others I said farewell."

"Sora no!"

Kari was too late. Sora ran across the courtyard and somersaulted up and over the walls. Truth was, Sora wasn't leaving because she thought Yamato's family was responsible. She was leaving because she now knew they weren't.

**MIMI'S CHAMBERS**

"Mimi, darling, we're heading out again. The Emperor has requested an audience with us. We shall return before nightfall."

Mimi sighed as her father escorted her mother to the door. They had been there a week and a half with no luck politically. Mimi had to continuously listen to how well the Emperor was doing, given the current stalemate circumstances that plagued this week long debate. More attacks had occurred, but with no fatalities. It appeared the attackers meant no real harm—at least not yet.

Regardless, Mimi had not yet heard a word about her marriage situation, so she assumed they had no time to discuss such menial subjects. This unexpected summons, however, held promise. The private audience Emperor Ishida requested with Pharaoh Takechiwa and his wife bubbled Mimi's happiness like nothing in Rome had done thus far. Elated with such thoughts of marriage to Joe, she danced across her chambers towards the door, where she had just heard a knock.

"Hello?" Mimi opened the door to see a beautiful girl standing in Roman garb.

"Meems?" the girl inquired.

"No one uses that name. No one except…" Mimi stared wide-eyed at the girl before her, "my parents and my lady-in-waiting..."

"What about your childhood friend?"

"It can't be. Everyone told me you were dead! How?"

"Long story."

"The last time I saw you, I was five years old. A few weeks later I was told I'd never see you again."

"Well, the Romans did a number on my family, and resultantly, my kingdom."

"Oh Sor!" Mimi screamed and embraced her old friend.

"I heard you were in Rome so I had to come see you!"

"How did you get here? How long have you been here? Please fill me in!" Mimi squealed.

"Your highness, what's all the commotion?"

"Yolei, oh Yolei! Come quick! You must meet my dearest childhood friend, Sora Takenouchi."

Yolei bowed, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine." Sora bowed back. Returning to face Mimi she sighed, "I never saw you sitting with the consults, but I did see your parents. That's how I knew you must be here."

"Correct as usual."

"Where did they go?"

"I think they're trying to secure a marriage for me."

Sora's eyes darkened, "I can make sure that they don't."

"Oh no, Sora! Times are different now! I—I have actually, well, you see…" Mimi stammered.

"Yes?" Sora pushed.

"I fell in love with a Roman. I'm sorry Sora, but he's quite wonderful."

Sora rolled her eyes, "You and all the rest of my family."

"Family? But I thought—"

"You've heard of the dancing troupe that has entertained palaces all over the world? Those girls are my family. They have fallen in love with this city. I, however, am about to depart Rome, but I thought I'd come say 'hi' first."

"Sora, please, don't go. I've only just found you. You can't leave me again. I was devastated after you left. I didn't speak a single word for months after you disappeared."

"You, silent for more than five minutes? I don't believe you," Sora chuckled.

Mimi's lips broke into a small smile, "I know it's—"

All three girls whipped around as pounding footsteps echoed in the hall. They came to a halt just outside the door. A quick knock followed and Yolei ran to answer the door. When Ken entered, Mimi looked back at Sora. The only problem was that Sora had disappeared.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but you presence is required, my lady."

**MAIN CHAMBER**

Mimi, Yolei, and Ken walked through the giant archway that led into the main chamber. Ken grabbed Yolei's hand and pulled her back, allowing Mimi to walk ahead of them. Matt, Tai, Joe, and Mimi's parents sat around a table, the atmosphere tense.

"Mimi, you have a lot of explaining to do," the Pharaoh hissed.

"Father, did you know that Sora's here?" Mimi spouted.

His anger faded to shock then to grief, "That's impossible, sweetie." He regained composure. "That kind of behavior is unacceptable. You're already in enough trouble for lying."

"With all due respect, sir, she's not lying. The Princess Sora Takenouchi is here in my palace. You know her, Princess?"

"She was my best friend when we were very young. I was but five when she disappeared. "

"I was unaware."

"You're probably also unaware that she's left your palace…"

"What? Tai?"

"I'm on it," Tai sighed as he ran from the room.

Yamato exhaled then opened his eyes, "I'm sorry, what were we discussing?"

"The matter of my daughter's lying tongue."

"Why are you accusing me of lying father?"

"For the love of Ra, daughter, you've told me time and time again of how you never want to marry and how it will never be a Roman. Now I find out about your—your—escapades? What have you to say for yourself?" The Pharaoh was now standing, clearly unable to contain his outrage any longer.

"Escapades? Father, I—"

"And Yolei! I expected better! My daughter's safety was in your hands! I'll deal with you later."

Yolei's grip on Ken's hand tightened as she hid behind him, tears filling her eyes.

"Now," Yamato interfered, "hold on just a mom—"

"You didn't seem to have a problem when it was you climbing in and out of windows at night!" Mimi screamed.

"What?" the Pharaoh was taken aback.

"Mom told me all about how she was betrothed to another prince and how you came and stole her heart away! You snuck into her room late at night for a secret rendezvous many times! You're such a hypocrite!"

Mimi stormed out of the room and Joe followed her. Yamato sat awkwardly while the Egyptian Queen laid a hand on her husband's arm.

"She's right you know. There was nothing my lady-in-waiting could do to prevent our meetings, just as I'm sure there was nothing Yolei could do to prevent theirs. Don't you remember those nights?" The queen giggled.

Pharaoh Takechiwa sighed, but when he raised his head, he was smiling. He looked over at Yolei, who stood trembling behind Ken.

"Yolei," he said gently, "Can you forgive me?"

The young girl was so startled that she didn't know what to say.

"I understand that, in these meetings, you have come to fall in love yourself. Is this true?"

Yolei blushed crimson and muttered something incoherent. Ken smiled as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I wish you joy then Yolei, wherever you decide to go. You have our blessing. As does your young doctor," the Pharaoh sighed as he turned to Yamato.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I apologize for the way this unfolded. I was supposed to deliver the proposal a little more gently, but I'm afraid my friend was a bit zealous."

The Pharaoh laughed, "I've been so consumed by politics that I've forgotten what it felt like to fall in love. Have you been so fortunate yet, Emperor?"

"Not yet."

"I hope you do soon. Love makes you the richest, most powerful man in the world. You never know true happiness until you fall in love," the Pharaoh grasped his wife's hands and looked into her eyes," I guess the only thing left to do is find a date."

"I guess so," Matt chuckled.

**T.K.'S CHAMBERS**

"Kari, please, tell me what's wrong?"

Upon Sora's sudden disappearance, Kari ran as fast as she could to T.K.'s chambers. Her intention was to tell him right away and have someone chase her down, but as soon as she arrived, she collapsed on the floor and burst into tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably while T.K. awkwardly tried to comfort her. Finally, Kari's breathing calmed enough for her to sputter a few words.

"Sora…she's…gone."

"Gone? Gone how?"

She burst into hysterics, "Gone how? She left! I don't know why!" T.K. comforted her the best way he could while she took a deep breath and continued, "All I know is she told me to look after the others. She knew we are all so happy here and wouldn't take us away. I knew she didn't want to stay, but I didn't think she'd leave! Well, not like this anyway…"

T.K. suppressed a chuckle, _'She's so cute worked up like this. I just wish there was something I could do for her. Sora seems the type to do what she wants and attempts to thwart her will be fruitless.'_

"What can I do for you, my lady?"

Kari sniffed and raised her eyes to meet his, "I don't think there's anything to be done. Sora's pretty stubborn and if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found."

T.K. laughed and squeezed her tightly. As they parted their eyes met again. T.K. wiped a tear off her cheek. Kari nuzzled her head into his hand and looked back at T.K. Slowly, their faces inched towards each other. Their eyes closed and heads tilted as their lips touched. T.K.'s arms encircled Kari's waist as Kari's arms wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened as they pulled each other closer. He touched his tongue to her lips, she parted her lips to allow entry, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Kari's eyes opened in shock at his sudden attack but quickly closed her eyes again. As their desire increased, they remained oblivious to a very stunned Tai and very surprised Davis, who both had just walked into the room.

"I'm going to kill him!" Davis lunged.

Tai grabbed Davis and threw him backwards, "Me first."

"Tai, I can explain!"

"Save it. We've got a man hunt to conduct."

**IZZY'S CHAMBERS**

"It seems that Joe and Princess Mimi will get finally get to wed and everyone lives happily ever after."

"Yes Cody, it does seem fortuitous considering that Ken also found a bride. I believe Matt intends to find brides for all of his close friends in the coming months."

"Shouldn't he be getting married and producing an heir since he's Emperor now?"

"Yes, but I think he feels T.K. is alive and soon to be married. If something happens to Matt, T.K. assumes the throne."

"Izzy, do you think Davis will ever marry?"

Both men burst into uncontrollable laughter at the thought. Izzy poured wine into two glasses and handed one to Cody.

"To the future! May Rome continue to prosper in peace and harmony with itself and everyone else in the world."

Izzy was distracted by a servant entering the room, but Cody went ahead and took a sip of wine.

"Sir, your presence is requested. The Emperor is going to announce the royal doctor's engagement to all those assembled."

Both Izzy and the servant turned as a goblet hit the marble floors. Cody looked terrified and was struggling to breathe. Izzy froze as he registered Cody's behavior.

"Get Joe in here now! This man's been poisoned!" Izzy caught Cody as he fell. "Hold on Cody, help is on the way."

Cody felt dizzy and his head lolled backwards off of Izzy's arm. A bright light blinded Cody's vision then all went black.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Damn! He was supposed to drink it not that idiot boy!"

"Patience. This may turn around yet."

"How?"

"Princess Sora Takenouchi has revealed herself and she's suddenly disappeared. We can frame a few murders on her. She hates Romans as her motive and she fled after committing crimes that blatantly point to her…"

"I like your thinking…"

"Come, we must act quickly."


End file.
